Words and Worth - Villain Deku AU
by Haru Katsumi
Summary: We all know and love the Dorky Deku, but what if things had gone a little different? In this fanfic i explore this concept and delve into the depths of a villainous and heartbroken Deku. Please enjoy his journey!
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall

My fingers dance over the pages of the well worn notebook, scribbles lining the pages as I mutter ceaselessly. I didn't have to worry about bumping into people as I walked, people tended to avoid me anyway. I'm Izuku Midoriya, a typical nerdy school boy no different to any other. Aside from my fanboy nature and huge passion for superheroes I'm no different to anyone else. As I round the corner I shut it and stare up at the looming building.

Today it would become a battleground of will, we'd fill out the schools we wish to attend. Mine of course would be U.A, however there are many who would laugh at me. I'm quirkless. The world has become a superhuman society in which 80% of the population have powers, that we call quirks, be them useful or not. Being a "hero" became a full time profession, the job that everyone sought. Myself included. However I found out at a young age that I was one of the unlucky 20% to not receive a quirk. I sigh and tug the straps of my rucksack up, someone crashes into me sending me sprawling.

"Damn nerd. Your in my way,"

I glance up at the sound of the familiar voice. Bakugo Katsuki, or Kacchan as I call him, a boy with an explosive personality as well as the ability to produce explosions with his sweat. Kacchan grown up with each other, i'd always admired him. However he never noticed this and turned to bullying me instead, I don't despise him though. He is still someone I look up to. I pull myself up and rub my sore arm, I take a steadying breath and head in.

I hastily scrawl the letters U.A onto the sheet of paper and stand quietly, I keep my head down as I navigate to the teachers desk and hand over my sheet. He peers down at it and nods, I offer a sheepish smile before heading back to my seat. After a few moments the teacher stands to address the class,

"So how many of you are aiming to be heroes,"

A roar goes up in the class, many kids shooting off their various quirks, I raise my hand a little glancing down nervously.

"Hey, you've all got wonderful quirks but it's against the rules to use them in class."

"Tch, oi Teacher."

Kacchan smirks as he sits with his feet on the desk

"Would you stop lumping me in with these weak-ass losers? There's no way they can compare to me."

People glare and shout at him

"You've got a big mouth Katsuki!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He roars at them,

"I'll get into UA and carve my name as a pro hero! I'll bring down that Bastard All Might and become the best!"

The anger turns to awe

"UA?! The nations top hero academy?!"

The class marvel as he smiles smugly.

"Ah now that you mention it, Midoriya wants to get into UA as well right?"

A hush falls over the class and all eyes turn to me. I lower my head, If only the floor would swallow me. The class bursts into hysterical laughter,

"Haah Deku?! There's no way! He doesn't even have a quirk! Just forget it,"

The class use the nickname that Kacchan had given to me when I was younger. Deku, taken from the Kanji of "Can't do anything". Kacchan stands and races over to me slamming his hand on my desk and sending it flying

"Eat Shit DEKU!"

, hear glares and I stumble away falling back. I shuffle away as he stalks closer, his eyes burning with a terrifying rage.

"How can you put yourself on the same level as me, your useless and have no fucking quirk!"

"I-Its not like I'm trying to compete with you K-Kacchan…"

I stutter trying to defend myself, he snorts and strides away from me. The class throw taunts as I bite my lip hold back tears.

The bell dings, signaling the end of the school day. Students buzz around heading off with their friends, I stand and go to pick up my notebook containing the information on the most recent heroes. Before I do its snatched up, I startle as Kacchan slaps it between his hands singing the pages and slinging it out the window. I make a protesting noise as I stare out after it,

"You better give up now Deku."

He says threatening as he walks off, he stops suddenly a cruel smile on his face.

"If your that determined to be a hero why don't you take a chance and jump off the rooftop. You might be reincarnated with a quirk."

This makes me flare up, that's basically telling me to commit suicide. His glare stops me in my tracks,

"What something to say? No? Hah, you never change Deku."

He strides out of the room,

"He could at least stick up for himself,"

Kanchans friend sniggers, I clench my fists and try to tell myself that his opinion doesn't matter. I head out of the classroom fighting back the rage that bubbles inside.

I walk slowly on the way to home, flicking through the charred pages, I land on the page with a green suit. One that I'd planned to use as my future hero outfit, I run a finger over the design and steel myself. I can still become a hero! I can! I force myself to grin, my favourite Hero, All Might, smiles whatever he does. Even facing the worst villains he faces them with a smile. I force out a strained laugh, suddenly the air is knocked out of me.

Black liquid swallows my body forcing itself down my throat. I can't even choke, tears spring to my eyes as my lungs burn.

"A little skinny but you'll do as my vessel."

A voice purrs, a villain!? There's nobody around, my heart pounds as a horrible thought sets in… I'm going to die here… I'm going to… Die… My vision starts to black out.

"HAVE NO FEAR!"

A voice pierces my panic, this voice!

"FOR I AM HERE! TEXAS! SMASHH!"

A huge force crashes into the villain sending me flying. I black out for a few moments only to awake to my cheek being tapped.

"Hey hey! Are you okay?"

My eyes open, my vision still swarming

"All… Might… Huh...HUUH?!"

I shout in surprise, the All Might!? Right in front of me!?

"Ahh good your okay, and lively. Sorry for getting you involved my boy,"

I stumble as I try to collect my thoughts

"Ah… I… I… I bow. I'm Izuku Midoriya! Uhm can I get an autograph! I have so many questions sir!"

He grins and I notice my notebook flipped open and already signed,

"Sir!"

"Alright I have to get going now, keep yourself safe!"

He bends his knees preparing to jump off, i panic, I still need to ask him things. Without thinking I run and grab a hold of his shirt. He jumps with with huge force, the wind rages in my face stinging my eyes. The world blurs, he only notices after a few moments and quickly lands on a rooftop. He sighs,

"Stay up here and shout. Someone will get you down eventually."

He steps towards the edge of the rooftop.

"W-Wait!"

He hesitates and glances back curious at the desperate tone in my voice. I need to ask him… Steam starts rolling off his body,

"I know you're busy but there's something i really need to know. Everyone thinks its impossible but your All Might and you'd surely know… Can I become a hero I I don't have a quirk?"

I glance up nervously and than shout in surprise. A skeleton like man with All Mights hairstyle stands in front of me, he stares at me with a hot intensity.

"Y-Y-YOUR NOT ALL MIGHT?! AN IMPOSTER?!"

He chuckles

"No this is a limitation of my power, you know how fat guys suck up to make themselves look muscular. It's like that."

I gape my eyes bugging,

"And in regards to your question young boy."

I freeze, I can already tell what the answer is.

"I'm sorry but you can't save people without power."

With that crushing blow the world around me falls apart. Of course I can't become a hero. I knew it all along… An explosion sends a shockwave through the air, All Might stares at it grimly

"I can't do anything to help thanks to you kid. my time limit is up for today."

He nods as he heads out the door to the stairs. I fall to my knees and clutch my notebook containing all my crushed dreams. Of course I can't be a hero. I'm useless and quirkless. For a split second my eyes flick to the roof ledge. I shake my head fear rippling through me at the erratic thought. I stand and run to the door throwing myself down the stairs and tearing past all might. He calls after me but I ignore his shouts. Tears stream down my face as I race through the crowds of people.

At a time like this is usually rush to the scene of a villain fight but I can't find it in me, I stumble into an alley and collapse against the wall. I stifle a sob and crumple my notebook throwing it far into the alley with a scream. It bumps on the floor and rolls into a darkened corner, I grab my hair as I hyperventilate. What's the point of my life anymore? What kind of future do I have?

"Huuh. This is pretty detailed. You've got a talent for observation."

A raspy voice carries down the alley, i startle and snap my gaze to the source. A guy stands clothed in a black hoodie, he has dry lips that are cracked and holds the notebook with his finger and thumb peering curiously at me. I wipe my face a little embarrassed to be seen in this state.

"You look like someone who's just had his world destroyed am I right? Nobody sees your potential. What you could truly be."

I clench my fists, I could be a great hero… If only I had a quirk. Or if someone believed in me…

"Yeah… Nobody think I can do it. Even the top pro said it… I'll never become a hero. Without A quirk… without power… I'm… I'm nothing!"

My voice raises to a shout as I release my frustrations

"Maybe I would be better off dying… Maybe Kacchan is right!"

I ball up into a broken ball,

"What if I could give you power. You could show everyone your true worth. Show that pro hero who you really are. I can give you power. Just come with me."

I peer at the figure through my arms, he stares at me with a hot intensity

"You can show the world that you belong here."

I do… belong here. I don't deserve to be pushed aside as weak… I… I… I stand slowly and nervously.

"I want… That power."

With those words i'd sealed my fate. He smiles the ghost of a smile.

"Welcome to the league of villains."

"Izuku! You came home so late!"

My mother pulls me into a tight hug, I grimace.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad day at school."

I mutter looking away from her, she peers at me worried.

"I'm gonna go to my room…"

I mumble, she nods as she stares after me. I hastily shut the door and stuff a few things into my bag. I don't bring much, my notebooks on all the heroes I'd studied and a few changes of clothes, finally a picture of me and mum. My naive childhood self clings an All Might action figure. I stuff it in my bag dejected. This is the only thing I can do now. On cue a purple warp gate dissolves into the air, shimmering and swirling like a galaxy. I take a deep breath and a final glance around the room before stepping inside and ending my current life. From now on I'd be a villain… Deku the villain.


	2. Chapter 2 - The league of Villains

I blink as I stumble into an unfamiliar room, it's dark and dusty, floorboards creak under my shoes. I survey the room nervously, the room happens to be an old bar, a strange man with a metallic neck and a purple cloud like head watches me as he polishes a cup from behind the bar. A figure sits forward nearby on a stool, I wouldn't have looked at him otherwise. It's the man from the alleyway,

"So you came huh?"

I nod with with as much determination as I can, he watches me quietly weighing his next words carefully.

"So what can you do kid? I've let you in, but now you've got to show me what you can do. I assume you have no quirk."

The word quirk makes me flinch,

"But we can give you one. If you prove yourself."

I balk, he can give me a quirk!? Hope rushes through me. I grit my teeth and swing off my rucksack, turning it upside down and emptying my 13 notebooks onto the floor.

"I've been watching pro heroes all my life. I have info on every pro hero and their quirk and strategies on how to best beat them." He looks at the floor uninterested, "If you have me around you can eliminate the threat of unknown quirks and have the advantage of the pros not knowing your quirks."

I stare at him levelly hoping that my logic is enough to convince him. His eyes flick to me thoughtfully.

"I like the way you think kid. I want you to meet someone."

He swirls around to face a small screen that flickers on. A darkened figure appears, his hands locked together. It's too dark to make out his face

"Izuku Midoriya. I'd like to meet you in person."

I frown at the name, It doesn't feel right. I glance down,

"I'll go by Deku from now on."

When I raise my gaze again my eyes are burning with a dangerous resolve. I can practically feel the smirk the figure gives.

"Very well. Deku. I'll be seeing you very soon. Shigaraki. Arrange it."

The screen flickers off, Shigaraki looks a little annoyed,

"Can you get us there?"

He grunts at the purple guy. He nods and another warp gate opens up. Shigaraki steps through without checking to see if I will follow. I don't hesitate and take the first step to obtaining my own quirk.

We step out into a dark corridor, electricity hums in the pipes and water drops quietly. Our footsteps are too loud as Shigaraki walks confidently to a room. "Good luck kid." He nods at the door. I stare at it nervously my heart pounding. I dont know why I hesitate, I shake my head and push myself forward. The door squeals as it swings open, the musky smell of old wood and books fills my nostrils as I enter the room.

The door swings shut with a loud thud making me jump.

"Deku."

With that one word fear shoots through my body, this person is dangerous, I need to be careful. I find myself standing defensively, one foot slid backwards and ready for a hasty retreat. The voice chuckles.

"Good to see you have survival instincts, and a great brain. We could really use your Intel Deku. But first tell me your story."

It's still too dark to see his face, other than a faint twinkle of interest in his eye.

"My dreams were destroyed by All Might. He's the person I'd respected most… But now…"

I grit my teeth

"I want to show him that I'm not worthless."

A grin stretches over his face.

"Perfect. I have just the quirk for you Deku. Powers that resemble All Might. Use them wisely to pursue your ambitions."

He holds out a hand, green lightning dances over his fingers, I slowly reach out and clasp his hand. A shockwave shoots through my body, agonising and searing. A scream rips from my throat, his hand tightens over mine, lightning engulfs me as I collapse to the floor. My vision turns completely white as my head bashes against the floor and I lose consciousness.

I awake to a dull pain rooted in my brain, my body feels heavy and weak. I groan as I pry open my eyelids, the ceiling is metallic. I lay still for a few moments before turning my head to the side to examine the room. All the walls are the same as the ceiling, metallic and dull. The room is like a prison cell, I slowly push myself up, I grunt with the effort as I mean forward. Everything hurts, what happened to me…?

A clank comes from the door causing me to startle, a green spark flashes over my skin as I stumble off of the bed to the far side of the room. I breath heavy, I notice a hand print indented on the table and gape. Did I do that? The door swings open and a man walks in. I say a man, but he looks anything but. He has a metallic neck similar to the warp gate guy but has a metallic head that's almost skull like in appearance. I watch him cautiously. He pushes the door shut behind him,

"Good to see you awake Deku. And sooner than I expected."

I recognise the voice, the man who was to give me a quirk… I glance down at my hands and see green sparks leaping from finger to finger.

"I have… A quirk…"

I return my gaze to him

"Your quirk is unique in its quality. Taken from a very powerful villain. You have strength to match All Might, but also the ability to use your sparks to weaken any non living material."

I look at my hands with wonder, the things I could do with this power…

"Its not without its drawbacks. Using the material weakening will decrease your energy level significantly. You will need to train your body to greatly increase your stamina. You will also find it hard to control your strength, your body will be unable to handle the extreme amount of power. You are likely to cause yourself much harm until you can control it."

I let his words sink in,

"You will remain in here until you can control your strength better. You are currently a risk. You have also been reported as missing, there are no leads to your whereabouts."

Guilt floods through me as I think of mother… She must be worried sick. I'll make her proud. I lean against the wall and slide into a sitting position suddenly exhausted.

"I will teach you Deku. Be ready to experience a hell like you've never seen before."

I'm scared but I have to do this. There's no other way for the world to see me.

"I'm ready."

My voice doesn't falter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Insanity

I pace the room, it's been roughly 2 days since I've seen anyone. He said that he would train me but I've seen no signs of him. He also said that I wouldn't be able to leave until I could control my strength. He could either mean that I'd remain in here till I teach myself to control my strength and than train me, or train me whilst in here. So far the former seems likely. Twice a day food is warped into the room, the gate disappears too fast for me to catch it. The walls cave when I punch them but than quickly return to their original state.

The first time I'd punched the wall was pure agony, I heard a sickening crunch and collapsed immediately, losing consciousness. When is awoken the next day whatever horrific injury i'd gained was healed.

There is also light in the room without a source, it doesn't turn off even when I sleep. I can only assume my prison is controlled by someone with a quirk. Frustration bubbles in my chest as I sit with my arms on my knees. I don't know how much of this I can take.

After some long unknown period of time I take to doing exercise to keep myself from going crazy. I do sit ups until my stomach aches and I can't do anymore. I rest and than I do more. Rest, eat, sleep and exercise. That same routine repeated over and over. Has it been a week? A day? A month? I can't tell anymore.

I wake to find the room altered somewhat. A small addition to the room holds a bar across the ceiling. I'm just tall enough to reach it. It's a pull up bar, I take this as a sign that I'm doing the right thing. If I keep training they'll let me out. The days blur, I find myself more and more able. The bar soon becomes easy, I can pull myself up without strain. I also find myself getting skinnier and more defined.

I sit one morning and try to recall why I came here, where I even am. One memory sticks out the most, a boy with a cruel smile. Anger rushes through me as I recall it. I punch the wall again, fear jolts through me as I wait for the horrible pain and the crunch. As I pull my arm away I moan as pain shoots up my arm. But it's not broken. My inner fear had held me back. Pride rushes through me and I shout with achievement. My voice surprises me. It's been so long since I used it that it comes out raspy and weak. I grimace and sit on the floor panting. I'll be out soon right?

A long period of time passes, I'm reaching my limit with this. I grip my hair, tugging it. The pain keeps me from going insane. My memory is a mess, I can barely recall things I did two second ago let alone my own name. "I need to get out… I need to get out… Need to get out… Let me out… LET ME OUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, my throat burns as though someone had clawed my vocal chords. Tears spill over my cheeks as I rock backwards and forth. They're going to leave me here to die. I'll die alone in this room. They won't ever let me out… I can… I can end it right now… With my quirk I can-

The door clanks, I jump up as quick as a cat. My body trembles as I stare at the door. A threat? Is someone coming to attack me? A figure steps into the room, he is somewhat familiar. I glare at him with my fists raised,

"You are ready. Deku."

The name sends a jolt through me. Yes… That was my name wasn't it. Deku. I remember now. The cruel boy had called me by that name. I am Deku.


	4. Chapter 4 - The plan

I eye the door, if it were to close again... I shudder at the thought. I step forward cautiously, keeping my eyes fixed on the figure. He turns his back to me and walks out leaving the door to swing softly on its hinges. I grab the door and peer outside, I find myself staring into light blue eyes. I feel a jolt go through me, I startle and look away quickly. The girl stand outside stares at me uninterested, I chance a peek up at her. To my surprise I feel nothing when our eyes meet, her quirk must be a one time thing.

"This is Aida. Her quirk is Thought Propagation. She is our method of communication, she is able to implant a thought into someone's head. However she must make eye contact with them at least once and than continue to look at them whilst relaying the thought."

My fingers twitch at my side. There's something that his explanation wants me to do… The man holds out something, a notebook. I take it and flick to a random page. Ah. I take note on quirks don't I? I slip the pen out of the spine and scribble furiously. A familiar sense of excitement settles in my stomach, my mouth stretches into a too wide smile. The girl makes a disapproving noise and walks off, she snaps me out of my stupor.

"Come Deku. We have much to discuss."

His voice is commanding, absolute. No one alive should disobey. I follow behind matching his pace.

"We plan to attack UA in a few months time. We have a special job for you."

I glance up at him curiously. A job for me? Finally… I'm needed somewhere.

I shudder as I walk down the street, my muscle ache but I've learnt to deal with it. It's been 3 months since I'd been released from my confinement and started my training. I found out soon after that I had spent 7 months in complete isolation. I'd grown paranoid and wary, my memories are still hazy. But my hate has remained in tact. There are two faces that my hatred is directed at, their names and faces are ingrained in my memory. I round the corner and hesitate at the gate.

As it turns out my job would be to get into UA and obtain the schedule plans so we can plan an attack in the next month or so. First I would have to return home and pass the entrance exam. I would also have to think of a story to tell the police to explain my absence in the last 10 months. I shiver as the wind picks up, I wear my school uniform that I'd gone missing in. It's tattered and dirty. I brace myself and walk up to the door and ring the bell.

The woman that opens my door is different from the mother that I remember. She is so much skinnier and has bags under her eyes, the sight shocks me. She stares at me for a few moments her mouth popped open in shock. Tears form and stream down her cheeks

"I… Izuku…"

Her voice tugs at something in my chest. She throws her arms around me and wails, her cheeks wet my shoulders. I stand for a few moments, what should someone do in this situation? I hesitate but put my arms around her.

"I'm home… Mum…"

My lack of attachment to her worries me. I'm sure there was a time where she meant so much more to me.

We sit on the sofa, she still hasn't let go of me since I entered the house.

"Izuku… Izkuku… Where were you?"

She finally pulls away and meets my eyes, pleading and agonized. I flinch, her compassion is overbearing.

"I… Don't remember. Somebody came up behind me and then the next thing I know I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I… I can still be into UA right? I didn't miss my chance right?"

I force a pleading tone grabbing tightly to be hands. She hugs me again

"Of course… Of course Izuku. We'll find out who did this to you okay?"

I nod slowly. I need to act as similar to my old self as possible. She hurries up and picks up the phone,

"He… He's home."

She beams at me, practically attacking me with happiness. I smile awkwardly. It doesn't take long for a detective to arrive, Mum waits in the living room whilst I sit opposite the detective in the dining room. This house is so nostalgic. Everything I touch sparks a memory of me and mum happy, me obsessed with a false idol. My emotions are a mess, everything merging together to form a splitting headache.

"I know you've been through a lot Izuku-Kun. We can fix everything okay? You need to tell us what happened the day you went missing."

He uses a soft tone, one that you'd use to a small child to comfort them after they've fallen and hurt themselves. I nod nervously,

"I was attacked on the way home from school, luckily All Might was there to save me."

The words are sour in my mouth,

"We had a talk… I don't remember much after that. I was attacked again… I remember being alone for so long…"

I shudder and clasp my arms, the memory I horrid enough for my act to appear real. The detective sits quietly waiting for me to continue,

"A monster came in after a long time… And than I woke up in an alleyway. I'm sorry thats all I remember."

I flash the detective a shaky and apologetic smile, he nods and smiles at me warmly. Encouraging and friendly.

"Thank you Izuku-Kun. You've been very helpful. We'll do our best to help you get back to your life Izuku-Kun."

He stands and offers a hand, I shake it and bow to him. I smile as he leaves the room. This is almost too easy. I retire early, I walk into my room and am hit with a wave of repulsion. Everywhere… Everywhere! His face smiling and mocking me. I clench my teeth and grab the nearest poster crunching it up and throwing it on the floor. I breath heavy as I try to restrain myself from doing the same to the rest. It would be too difficult to explain to my mum if I did.

I turn to my desk and pull out a torch that I'd stashed there. I go to the window and flash it three times. On cue a thought pops into my head

 _Well done Izu-Kun. I'll be watching over you._

I smirk,

"You won't be disappointed."

I mutter. The plan is going way smoother than I'd anticipated. People are too easily manipulated.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unsettling

The week before the entrance exam files by pretty quick, thanks to the detective I avoided being published in the news. No one remembers my face wither so I can walk around town freely, I walk down a familiar street and stop. I turn and face the alleyway where I had met Shigaraki. This is where I made the most important decision of my life. Curious I step forward and than jerk as I hear footsteps behind me. I startle and rush into the shadows as a figure steps out. My eyes widen, the familiar arrogant gait. The scowl filled with scorn, the world dissolves and all I can see is him. I want him to suffer. I bite down hard on my cheek, I can't ruin it here. I'll blow the whole plan.

"There was someone here…"

He muses out, I grit my teeth until they ache. How I want to crush him… I shake my head. I'll bide my time. But first… I'll remind him who I am. So that he will never forget me.

"Ahh~ Someone Familiar came."

He jolts back at the sound of my voice, I rush forward faster than I'd have liked to. Controlling my quirk when in angry is hard, lightning sparks around me bouncing off the wall. He gapes, it's the first time I've seen something non hostile on his face. It sickens me.

"Midoriya!?"

I scoff, he's even dropping the nickname. I can't help myself. A laugh barks out before I can stop it.

"Haah? You've got it all wrong. I go by Deku now. After all I can't do anything can I?"

In an instant I'm behind him, lightning trailing behind me. I lean in close, my breath hot on his neck.

"Right Kacchan?"

Before he can turn around I'm gone. I stumble to my knees on the rooftop, hyperventilating. Something aches inside me, this isn't me… This isn't right. I'm not… Bile rises in my throat, I sit forward as I gag. I breath heavy as I stare at the floor, I don't want to lose myself. I don't want them to take away who I am, the heroes controlling me in yet another way. I squeeze the fabric of my shirt and try to compose myself, I can control myself and get revenge in my own way. I don't need to hurt anyone, I just need to come out on top. I cling to that thought as I head home, I don't see Kacchan again until the entrance exam.

I yawn as I tug on my coat

"Good luck Izuku! I believe in you!"

The image of her apologising to my younger self pops into my head. I turn away quickly, people lie too easily. Her smile falters a little

"Yeah… Thanks mum I'll do my best."

I quickly pull the door shut behind me and step quietly along the pavement, today will test my strengths and limits. I already know there's no way I can fail, but I do have an ulterior goal. Today is my first chance to upstage Kacchan and humiliate him, I feel the corner of my lips tug up.

I feel a sense of deja vu as I stand looking at the looming building of UA. It no longer holds the sense of awe I usually feel when looking at It. Suddenly someone crashes into me from behind, I stumble forward by manage to stay standing. A body flies toward beside me, I quickly reach out and grab their hand. A girl lets out a relieved breath as I pull her up, her eyes are large and brown, frame by her chestnut hair. She smiles embarrassed, her cheeks coloring

"T-Thanks. I'm such a clutz sometimes haha…"

I smile awkwardly,

"Its okay, it would be bad luck if you fell anyway."

I assure her, she gives me a beaming grin

"I couldn't agree more. I'm Ururaka Ochako.

"Izuku Midoriya."

The words feel strange in my mouth, foreign and wrong. I swallow my disgust as we head inside. She ends up sitting next to me in the large auditorium, the stage lights up and a loud booming voice fills the air. Present Mic… The ability to produce extraordinarily loud sound waves that can disable any target in his vicinity. I frown as imagine fighting him, what his weaknesses would be, how I would win. In my imaginings I end up missing most of the speech and snap out of it when a roar of "Plus Ultra!" Fills the room.

We file out again and are given a standard uniform, easy to move in and light. I stretch my arm and prepare myself, I glance over at the crowd, my eyes falling on Kacchan. He stares at me with eyes burning, I smirk. His hands start to smoke, I chuckle. That temper will be the death of him. From what I know the entrance exam consists of disarming robots and gaining points, easy really. I glance up at the door as it slowly opens. Kacchan rushes in first using his hands to propel himself forward, I smile, this ought to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6 - The entrance Exam

I stretch one last time, today I'll put all my training into action. I'd spent the last 3 months learning techniques of fighting and movement. There isn't anything that could stop me. The pavement cracks under my feet as I bolt forward, as I round the corner a robot rears. It looms over me about double my height, its joints screech as it swings an arm to swipe at me. I don't slow and bring my arm to the side to shoulder bunt it. I manage to create a large indent and shove it over, it's circuits spark as it lays destroyed.

"Ahh… This feels good…"

My eyes light up a little crazed, so much fun… I quickly scan for another robot and dart at it, I pull my arm back and swing it round with as much force as I can. It collides sending a painful spike up my arm, I scream out and stumble backwards. I flex my arm and cringe, I'd barely avoided breaking it. Have to be more careful, I go back to my shoulder bunting technique. I hear screaming, my head snaps round to find a boy with blonde hair staring up in fear as a robot charges at him. I watch for a few moments before lunging forward to crash into it before it can reach him. He stumbles to the ground stunned. "Thanks for the assist." I grin and leave him there. I eventually lose count of how many robots I kill, lost in the ecstasy of flames and crashing metal.

I reach the end of the road and enter the central battlefield, I smirk. Time for a show. I hold my hands on front of me concentrating. I immediately feel the strain, I try to ignore it, I take a deep breath and release the lightning with a scream. I focus on the ground and the metal in their leg joints, robots crash to the floor falling like dominos. I grimace, my knees give out and I slump to the floor huffing. The world swims, the gravel like an ocean of tar. The buzzer goes but all else is silent. I huff out a tired laugh imagining Kacchan's face right now… The world tips and my head snacks against the floor.

I awake to quiet and hushed whispers, I lay still to listen in.

"He is listed as Quirkless…"

"He told me as much himself. Maybe he developed late? It is a powerful quirk after all…"

I startle at the voice, there's no mistaking it. All Might. They fall silent and I know I can't pretend to sleep anymore, I crack open my eyelids slowly and act disoriented. It's not much of an act as the world still swirls, my stomach heaves in a horrible way.

"Young Midoriya, good to see you awake."

I fix my eyes on him, how did I used to react? What does it feel like to idolize someone? Luckily he takes my silence as baffled awe and chuckles, a smaller rat like creature that I recognise as the principal of the school steps forward.

"Your quirk is truly impressive Midoriya-San. We want to preemptively offer you a space in our school."

My eyes widen, this was sooner than I expected,

"I… I would be honoured sir!"

I sit up quickly and than moan as my head swims, I shut my eyes quickly. They tell me to rest so I lay back down, my head feels like it's being pulled apart, I can't help but wonder how many points I'd gained...

When I return home Mum is crying again, she's stunned and proud, can't believe my quirk has manifested after so long. I engage as little as possible before retreating to my room, it's not much of a sanctuary. With his face plastered around my room it's like a living hell, I scowl as I flop onto my bed. To imagine that I wanted to try passing that test without a quirk… It would be impossible, a wall so high that anyone like me would be shot down. But thanks to the league of villains… I could climb a wall that high… And if I play my cards right I could go even higher.

I don't return to my old school to recieve praise from the teachers, they gove me free rein of my time before we start school. I go back to my stamina training and spend much of my time running, than the fateful day arrives. I don my new uniform and go to head out the door, I'm stopped by a sudden

"Izuku…"

I glance backwards curiously,

"Yeah…?"

My mum smiles warmly,

"You look really cool right now…"

The words sting, I force a smile and turn away. Its no use changing your mind about me now. Everyone can only see the quirk, not me. My quirk is merely a means of an end, I would make everyone see my true worth. I deserved to be a hero even without my quirk.

I stand outside the door to the 1-A classroom, I'm not sure how the other students will react, I don't like uncertainties. I need to make sure to blend in, to choose a quiet crowd to make buddies with and than ditch later. I slide open the door, the room is noisy, people chatter excitedly, as I enter a hush falls in the room. I feel a twinge of my old nervousness at being the centre of attention, it's still an uncomfortable feeling.

"Deku…"

Kacchan growls as I pass him, I bite back a sniggers. He looks so pissed. Mission accomplished. A tall boy rushes up to me, hair neatly brushed back and thick black glasses. He has an air of authority,

"I am Iida Tenya! Its a pleasure to meet you Midoriya-Kun. I have to say you were outstanding in the entrance exam!"

He waves his arms robotucally and comes way to close, I laugh awkwardly stepping back a little.

"T-Thanks Iida-Kun… You were impressive yourself…"

I quickly excuse myself and sigh in relief as I slink into a chair. I quickly find myself bombarded with people,

"You were awesome! The names Kirishima! That was a super manly move!"

"The way you killed those robots! A shoom of sparks and theyre all gone! Your amazing!"

I try to take the compliments politely, I'm not used to this at all. Through the crowd my eyes land on a boy that stares at me with a hostile gaze, his hair is half red half white and a horrid scar covers half of his face. His face is blocked out as someone walks in front,

"Everyone… Please call me Deku rather than Midoriya or Izuku. It's something I'm more comfortable with."

I barely manage to get the words out through the loud wave of questions if introductions,

"If your all here to make buddies than you can save my time and leave."

A gruff voice cuts through the wave silencing everyone. Everyone quickly sits down behind their desks and watches the tired look I man curiously as he slides out of a bright yellow sleeping bag.

"I'm your home room teacher Aizawa Shota, I'll skip all the formalities. All of you put on these P.E uniforms. We'll be having a Quirk Apprehension Test."

I frown a question on my lips that I don't dare ask, he looks like the type that you don't mess with. We hurry and change than stand outside in a semi circle,

"We''ll go through the normal physical tests that you do in school, but I'll allow the use of quirks. Midoriya go stand in the circle."

I startle at the sound of my name and hurry to the circle, he chucks me a ball.

"What was your record in junior school?"

"24 meters."

I respond quickly, he nods.

"Throw the ball, use your quirk as much as you like just don't leave the circle."

I nod, this kind of thing is easy for me. I glance briefly at Kacchan before pulling my arm back and hiking the ball as far as possible. Aizawa holds up a small device that reads _836m_

"WAAA! 836 SERIOUSLY!? That's awesome! This looks fun!"

Kirishima is the loudest in the boom of cheers. With a single dark stare Aizawa cuts them off short.

"Fun huh? If your here to have fun you may as well quit now. How about this, whoever scores lowest points wise will be expelled immediately."

He looks royally pissed off, finally a serious wave washes of the students of 1-A. The hardships of the Hero course would start here.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Confrontation

Kacchan storms up to me and grabs the ball from my hand, my skin is singed when I pull away. I shake it off and quickly back away from the circle, Kacchan pulls his arm back and screams as he lets off a huge explosion blasting the ball forward

"GO TO HELL DEKU!"

The ball sails in the air so far that we can barely see it, Aizawa holds up the display reading _792._ Kacchan trembles as the class giggles, I find myself letting out a small chuckle but catch myself. I'm not here to have fun. I don't deserve to have fun,

"Deku is amazing after all!"

Ururaka bounds up to me and grins, it's a little embarrassing to have a girl this close to me. I hope my cheeks aren't too flushed. Kacchan stands trembling for a moment and than spins around to face me.

"Just watch Deku. I'll beat your sorry ass!"

He roars, a few other people throw, I hadn't quite learned their names yet, but I pay close attention to their quirks. I'll write them down later and report to the league. We need to be prepared for when we plan our attack, Uraraka steps up. The ball flashes pink as she throws it, it flies up and doesn't stop. Aizawa marks down the score as infinity, Uraraka jumps up celebrating. I smile a little, we were both upstaged. I decide to take a safe route and come 2nd or third in each event. I can avoid gaining too much attention and also avoid getting expelled. The effort was for nothing though as Aizawa reveals at the end he was lying about the expulsion.

The next day begins with a bang, we all get given out hero costumes (I'd randomly chosen one from my old notebook, not like it matters for me anyway) Aizawa holds nothing back the next day, he ploughs in with another task.

"Battle training. Groups of two will pair up and fight against each other. Two will play the villains and guard their weapon, the other two will be heroes and have to touch the weapon or disable their opponents to win. To decide teams we'll draw lots."

We take turns plunging our hand in and drawing a ball with a number printed on the side, mine reads _4_. I glance around to find my partner, Uraraka grins as she holds up her matching ball.

"Looks like we're partners Deku-Kun!"

"Y-Yeah seems so…"

She definitely gets way too close, it would be bad if she got too attached to me.

"Okay first villain pair Bakugo and Iida, Hero pair, Deku and Uraraka."

I almost laugh, pitting us against each other! It's like an okay to beat the crap out of him and wipe that smile off his face. My hand sparks a little as my temper flares. I need to be careful… I should probably lose or let Uraraka win.

"Let's do this Deku!"

I nod, working diligently as part of a team is a hero essential. Even for a fake hero. We're held back as they go to hide the weapon.

"Kacchan will likely go off on his own to attack me, Iida will hide the bomb on the middle to top floor in a hard to locate room. The best strategy would be to distract Kacchan whilst Uraraka goes after Iida…"

I mutter to myself as I muse of the situation, I don't notice how many people stare.

"Deku is really into this huh…"

Kirishima mutters, I glance up and laugh embarrassed.

"It's a good plan though Deku! Let's go with it."

Uraraka smiles encouragingly. I nod, Aizawa gives the signal. We rush forward towards the building that Kacchan and Iida had head to, luckily Kacchan isn't right at the entrance like I half expected. My eyes sweep the two hallways,

"We should split up here, you go left I'll go-"

"DAMN DEKU!"

Kacchan comes blazing towards us, crashing into us. His costume has thick arm bands that look like grenades, the main costume looks like he'd just come from a military camp. Typical.

"Go!"

I shout at Uraraka and sprint of down the right corridor, Kacchan had come from the left so hopefully Iida is there too. Kacchan follows close behind me screaming the whole time

"COME BACK YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

I plant my right foot in the ground and spin, my arm spinning with me. I get a straight hit to his stomach sending him crashing into the wall, he growls as he straightened himself and immediately attacks. I smirk as he swings his right arm, he usually attacks with his right first. I dodge and than slip my arm under his, I use his momentum to throw him over my shoulder. His back crashes against the floor. He shouts out enraged, I hold my ground.

"YOUR DEAD YOU DAMN NERD! TAKE THIS!"

He lifts his hand and pulls on the pin in his grenade, I startle and dart to the side as a huge explosion goes off. Heat rushes towards me singing my hair and clothes, the shockwave sends me hurtling down the corridor. I grimace as I push myself up off the floor almost collapsing again. As expected Kacchan Is strong. Green sparks flicker over my body. But I'm stronger. Even if I don't plan to win, I sure won't lose in such a pathetic way.

"Let's go… Kacchan."


	8. Chapter 8 - Rage

A smile spreads over lips as I stand facing Kacchan, I wipe my cheek smudging blood across it. Hair sticks to my forehead, Kacchan is also sweating which makes him dangerous. My eyes skip over his costume, I misjudged him. He didn't strike me as the type to use support gear. Mistakes like that can be fatal.

"Is that all you've got Kacchan?"

He grinds his teeth and lets out a roar as he charges at me. He loses focus when he's angry, good. I wait for him to get close and than lunge forward, I make contact with his arm grenades but take a hit. I groan as I smack on the ground, I cough spitting blood onto the floor. I hear a satisfying shout. My breath hitches as I turn to face him again. After activating my weakening power I manage to render them useless, he tugs them off and than open his hands setting off a few small warning explosions.

"DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU DAMN NERD!"

He screams, I stand stumbling a little and have to lean on the wall for support. The floor above us shakes, I wonder for the first time during our battle how Uraraka is doing. Seeing me distracted Kacchan throws himself at me, I pull up an arm to block the blast, he's quick with a punch to the gut. The wind is knocked out of me, I cough and stumble backwards. Damn, this is pissing me off. He smirks.

Something in me snaps. I want to destroy him. Sparks race over my skin as I run at him, doubt runs over his eyes as I scream. The wall crumbles as my fist collides with his chest. He flies down the hallway and bounces twice before crashing to the floor. I breath heavy as I stare at him, my vision goes red. All I can see is his conceited smirk… I lunge forward,

"Hero Team Wins."

I faintly hear Aizawa's voice but I'm too to stop, Kacchan managed to dodge most of the blow as smash the floor. He slams into the wall, he stumbles back and jumps at me grabbing the fabric of my costume.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

He shoves his hand in my face, he snarls when he is unable to set off an explosion.

"I said. The trial is over."

Aizawa glares at the both of us. Kacchan sneers at me and than shoves me back, I let out a small laugh as I lean against the wall. That felt amazing… The rush of power… How worried he looked! I want to see more of that expression! Give me more Kacchan!

"Midoriya."

My head jerks up, my eyes widen. I almost blew everything, I can't control myself… And that feeling… It felt… So disturbingly good… I shake my head, for the first time I'm scared of having this much power. I'm losing myself slowly, and I can't stop it.

As it turns out Uraraka had managed to make Iida float and than dive in to touch the weapon. I ask to be excused and head to the back of the school. I slump against the wall as panic sets in, what if I accidentally kill someone? I only wanted to come out on top… At this rate I'll become a Villain in both mind and name. I shake as I grab my head. I won't let that happen… I can't let that happen… I need to get out of here… Away from everything. I'll get the schedule tomorrow even if it kills me. I already feel guilty enough, these kids aren't bad people.

I suddenly hear a shout and glance up,

"Let us speak to All Might! Yeah come on! Just a few words!"

A bunch of people press against the boundary of the UA gate, as soon as they get too close doors slams down. An idea sparks, UA would go crazy if people like that got in… I'd just have to destroy the gates… I grin. Things just became a whole lot easier.

I take a moment to compose myself and than stand. I scowl as I see a person waiting for me.

"What do you want Kacchan."

He scoffs

"That's some mouth you got damn nerd. The hell you been these last 10 months? And you got a quirk. Were you lying just to make me look bad huh? ANSWER ME!"

I sigh, I walk towards him and stuff my hands in my pocket.

"Tch,"

I mutter as I pass him. He growls and swings round to grab my shoulder, he tugs me back.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

He shouts, I shrug his hand off.

"I don't answer to you anymore Kacchan. You make yourself look bad."

I walk off leaving him fuming and shouting obscenities after me.


	9. Chapter 9 - Infiltration

I rest my back against a tree trunk to the side of the entrance to UA, I will have to be quick if I want to avoid being spotted. The reporters are just as loud today, I glance around to make sure I'm alone. It would be troublesome if I was followed, I hear the crash of the iron door and grin. I bend my knees and brace myself, I push off and jump up against the wall giving me a boost to reach the cameras. They smack off the floor shattering, I grimace as I grab the shutter, with a shout I heave it up. The door bends allowing enough space for the reporters to start through. I make a quick escape and head to the cafeteria, I don't want to rise suspicion.

"Midoriya-Kun!"

Iida calls for me to sit next to him, I smile and jog to the table, it's than that the alarm goes off. Panic is immediate, people jump up out of their seats and shout, food cluttering to the floor Iida frowns

"Everyone! We need to act calmly!"

He tried to shout over the bustle of people,

"Iida-Kun! I'll go and find a teacher!"

He nods and continues to try to get everyone to listen, I slip out of the door down the hall. The teachers are likely busy, at least I hope so, as I head to the teachers lounge. I listen at the door before slipping it open quietly. My eyes skim the desk, I head to Aizawa's desk. The room is eerily quiet, I startle at the slightest of noise. I tug at the top draw, it slide open. I breathe a sigh of relief, I rummage through his papers and grin. A timetable of our activities, I stuff it in my inner pocket. The door suddenly slides open, I quickly shut the door and duck under the desk hold my my breath.

Footsteps sound on the floor, I curse. If they find me I'm done for.

"Lemillon is adapting well, he already can withstand high levels of One For All,"

I recognise All Might's voice immediately, but One For All? I frown as I listen closely,

"We keep this quiet. Nobody can know that I'm running out of time. The symbol of Justice must appear to be unbeatable."

My eyes widen, so he's weakened? I couldn't have gotten more lucky. His footsteps sound at the end of the row where I crouch. I slide as far backwards as possible but feel no resistance, I look backwards and gape as I find myself in the bar.

"Shigaraki!"

I cry relieved, I was so close to being caught out.

"Did you get it Deku?"

I reach into my pocket and pull it out proudly, he gives me the ghost of a smile and scans the paper.

"We'll attack tomorrow. Be ready Deku."

Within an instant I find myself in the school toilets, I hurry out to rejoin the panicked crowd. In the commotion no one has noticed my absence, someone shouts as the spiral towards the wall in the air. I gape as Iida slams into the wall copying the exact pose of the exit sign. I snort, classic Iida.

"Please remain calm and follow the exit signs! We are from UA and should act like it!"

Thanks to his fast thinking we all file out quietly,

"Deku your back! Did you find someone?"

I grimace and shake my head

"I guess the teachers are busy, I'm not sure what's going on."

Iida jogs to catch up with us, Uraraka pokes fun at his Impression. I stay silent, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow.

The morning is painfully quiet, I glance around nervously. I keep expecting to be found out and punished… I enter the classroom quietly, today is the one day i don't want to draw attention. As expected Aizawa announces our rescue training, or USJ as it was called on the schedule. A large dome on school grounds that contains different disaster scenes. I'd spent much of last night sorting the students to sites, putting them in the place where they'd have the most disadvantages. I'd be at Shigaraki's side protecting him. We head off, and soon reach USJ.

To my dismay All Might isn't here… the schedule had said he would be. I listen through Thirteen's speech about rescuing people, the whole while keeping my eyes trained on the centre of the dome. As soon as i hear Aida's signal i'll rush there to join Shigaraki. My heart pounds, i shuffle my feet impatient. Uraraka asks me if im okay but i ignore her.

 _Now._

The command is sharp spurring me into action. I dart forward

"Deku?!"

Someone calls from behind me, they stare after me confused and than gasp as a purple warp gate spirals into the room. Shigaraki is first through, he has donned black clothing with hands gripping his limbs to symbolise his decay quirk. I stop and swirl around to face the students, no one quite gets it yet. Shigaraki stands beside me.

"Good work Deku."

Disbelief flashes over everyones face, my eyes fix on Kacchan who looks as pissed as ever.

"Deku… Its not true… Right…?"

Uraraka is the first to break the silence. I chuckle lightly and turn my gaze to her. I smirk,

"Oh it is."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Attack

Quick Note!

I made a mistake and uploaded chapter 8 twice, I have corrected this and uploaded Chapter 9 correctly, please check it out before reading this Chapter!

"DEKU!"

Kacchan leaps forward, I grit my teeth and try to ignore the stares as I jump up to meet him. I swing my leg round colliding with his stomach, he crashes to the floor spluttering. I land next to him peering down as he stares up at me.

"This is on you Kacchan."

My voice is low and steady, my chest feels like it might explode with all the emotions i'm bottling up. So many thoughts claw in my mind, it hurts so much. I just want it to stop.

 _If I kill him it will stop_

The thought suddenly occurs to me… That's right isn't it... He caused this so if i get rid of him the bees inside me will stop. As i raise my hand to deliver a blow something wraps around my wrist and yanks me back. I spin and slide on the floor, I push myself up grimacing. The same material wraps around my body, I squirm.

Aizawa lands next to me, facing the approaching circle of villains.

"LET ME GO?!"

I shout, I need to get Kacchan! He'll make it stop!

"As your teacher I can't let you do this Midoriya. I don't know what kind of control they have over you but we'll fix it."

He assures me, I shout frustrated as I try to weaken the bonding or break through it. He must have taken my quirk. The floor suddenly starts to shake, a huge black creature steps out of the gate. Its brain is visible through its monstrous head as it stamps on the ground. I stare up at it baffled, Aizawa jumps away pulling me with him. The creature jumps up and punches him, the restraints are released. I barely manage to tighten myself before stumbling to the floor.

My stability doesn't last long as something crashes into my side sending me flying.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU DAMN NERD!"

I cough and shake as I push myself up, to my surprise the pain makes my buzzing thoughts less. I laugh,

"Kacchan… Kacchan… KACCHAN!"

I dart at him, he jumps back out of reach as I swing.

"What the hell happened to you Deku? Why are you siding with these scum!?"

He demands hotly, I lift my my head and stare at him directly.

"This is all you Kacchan… You pushed and pushed… Told me to kill myself… You made my life a living hell! All this… ALL THIS… IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I scream my vision pulsing, something flickers over his face. For the first time he hesitates. I breath heavy as I stand facing him, equal to him. There's no way I'll let him push me down again.

"One kid got away! The pros will be coming soon!"

My head jerks to the side, I was so absorbed in this fight that I'd ignored everyone else. The monster was destroying Aizawa-

I'm knocked off my feet, a hellfire descends on me as Kacchan pins me down.

"DO YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE?! YOUR STILL AS PATHETIC AS EVER! I'll beat you aside and every other weakling till I'm even better than All Might!"

His body singes my clothing, I grimace in face of the heat.

"Your underestimating me Kacchan…"

I mutter, I close my eyes and release my lightning with a huge roar, it snakes over the ground causing it to crumble. The ground beneath us buckles, I react quickly and kick him off me. I swing back and stand, the ground has dropped down several feet causing a large crater like our own personal ring. He snarls as he lunges at me, shooting off a bunch of explosions. I have no time to attack as I focus on dodging them, I eventually get pissed off and shout charging for him with my fist raised. Something suddenly shoots up in between us, my fist collides with a massive wall of ice. The ice blocks most of the blow. I curse, as I blast a hole through it. Kacchan is gone.

"Damn Todoroki…" I mutter, I jump out of the whole and glance around to get a gist of how the attack is going. Aizawa looks in bad shape, the rest of the students are all preoccupied. The doors to the dome suddenly burst open, I stare morbidly as the pros pile in.

"HAVE NO FEAR! I AM HERE!"

A proud voice announces, I glare. The heroes fan out to help the students, All Might heads straight to the centre to aid Aizawa. He quickly deals with the smaller villains, the monster loses interest with Aizawa.

"Young Todoroki. Help Aizawa. I will deal with this villain."

I snap to attention, Kacchan swings one arm of Aizawa's over his shoulder. I grit my teeth. Coward. With All Might distracted I can take him down. I rush over, Todoroki spots me and stamps down his foot forming another ice wall. Damn these things are annoying. When I smash through Kacchan is nowhere to be seen again, Todoroki stares at me levelly with his normal deadpan expression. He runs forward and than skids to the side, I dive to the right to avoid the rush of ice.

He plans to trap me, I glare annoyed. It's a good plan but wont work, even if he does get me I can just weaken his ice. Unless he plans to buy time to wait for a pro to come and help. Things would be a lot harder than. A booming voice shouts,

"TEXXAAASSSS SMASSSHHHH!"

I gape as the monster goes flying smashing through the side of the dome, All Might stands engulfed in smoke. A cheer rings through the dome. Panicked I glance back to Shigaraki and find him retreating. I grit my teeth. The plan failed. Shigaraki was so confident about it… Frustration rushes through me. My eyes fix on Todoroki. I lunge at him, my punch smashes into his chest. He gasps as he struggles to regain his breath, I prepare to attack again and than curse. My quirk… Where the hell is Aizawa now?! My eyes skip around desperately, it's too late though. Todoroki is up again and fires ice at me, I barely manage to dodge it. A quick glance confirms that they'd gone and left me behind.

"Give it up kid."

A voice from behind. I swing round and find myself surrounded. I scowl as I stand ready to take on anyone who comes close. Somebody lands on me from above, my hands press to my body as tape wraps around me. I stumble and crash to the floor. I scream out

"GET OFF ME! NO!"

"Good job kids."

Sero and Asui stand back as I thrash and get praised by the heroes. Tears prick to my eyes as two people grab me and pull me up. My eyes fine Kacchan who stares at me, his eyes are for once not angry, but pitiful. It infuriates me even more.


	11. Chapter 11 - Confinement

I don't know where they take me, the police are ready waiting with vans to cart the criminals off. They keep me separate and use reassuring words as they force me into the van. The doors slam and I'm by myself, my heart pounds as the van starts jolting me sideways in my seat. My arms ache in Sero's tape, I can only hope that Shigaraki will come back for me…

The van journey isn't long, the doors crack open letting in a wave of blinding light.

"Come on kid."

Instead of an officer a pro hero stands in the Light. I immediately recognise him as Pro Hero and UA teacher Snipe. He dons a red cloak and has a gas mask like thing on his head. I see no point in fighting at this time. I wouldn't be able to win. I stumble a little as I push myself up, the tape only goes around my chest so I'm able to walk. To my surprise I find us still on UA ground and walking to a bunker. I frown, I haven't seen this place before. The door slides open and we step into a small room. The doors shut and start to descend.

It's not long before we stop. We step out, he guides me forward.

"This place is a bunch of underground classrooms, we don't use them now but we used to use them for really strong quirks. There's no breaking out of here Kid."

It's true that even if I got out of whatever cell they put me in I wouldn't be able to get above ground again. He stands by a door,

"This is yours kid, we'll deal with you in the morning."

He pulls the door open revealing a dimly lit room the size of our classroom. My heart falters remembering the room that I'd been locked in for so long… I shake my head back stepping.

"No…"

I plead, I can't read his facial expression as he lets out an exasperated breath and pushes me forward. The door clangs shut, my panic is instant. The air is heavy and suffocating, I thrash taking a good minute to break out of the tape and punching the door. It forms a small dent but otherwise stays unharmed. My breathing becomes heavy as I backstep, my back bumps into the wall and I slip to the floor. I try to calm my breathing and try to tame my racing breath, I need to think of a way out of here. I curl up and squeeze my eyes shut, I try to imagine myself any place but here. The only thing that comes to mind is my bed at home…

I somehow ended up drifting off to sleep, I'm awoken by the sound of the door opening. I look up lazily, still slowed by sleep. I snap to attention when I'm met by All Might, I immediately jump to my feet taking an offensive position.

"Hey, calm down Young Midoriya. No one is going to hurt you here."

He tries to reassure me with his loudly annoying and booming voice, the door shuts again and the principal walks out from behind him.

"We need to ask you some things Midoriya-Kun. But first please sit back down."

The last thing I want to do is sit and let myself be completely open to someone like All Might, but in this situation I have no choice but to comply. I grudgingly sit, as I do one of the wall panels slide open revealing a window to a smaller room.

"As a first thought, there's no point in trying to escape Midoriya-Kun, we have heroes stationed here to keep you safe."

To keep me safe huh? I hold back my scoff and continue to glare at the both of them levelly.

"Where were you when you disappeared Midoriya-Kun?"

Seems the principal is the only one asking questions, I guess that makes All Might the intimidating muscle to get me to answer. I won't give them the satisfaction. I stare at them with my mouth fully closed, my resolution resolved. They won't get anything out of me. They try a few more times asking me different questions but eventually leave when they realise I won't talk.

I spend most of the day sitting by myself, I can only wait for the league to come and get me… I can only hope that they will. I'm not sure how much time passes before light fills the small room. I glance up, Uraraka and Iida walk into the room. Uraraka fixes her eyes on me, they fill with tears as comes close to the glass. I grit my teeth and return my gaze to the floor,

"Deku-Kun…"

Her voice is loud in the room, there must be a speaker in here. Her voice is deeply regretful,

"I'm sorry Deku-Kun… We couldn't help you… It was scary…"

Her voice hitches,

"As your friend I should have realised. You were acting strange yesterday. If i could have intervened we could have avoided this… I'm sorry…"

Iida's voice comes through the speaker, as formal and uptight as ever. I ignore the both of them, though I do feel a little guilty as I do. Uraraka sounds so genuinely concerned… And Iida so sure of our friendship even though I thought I'd done my best to distance myself from people. What a cruel fate this is. Uraraka states at me for a long time before excusing herself.

A couple other people from class visit, all sharing whatever words they think can bring me back, break whatever control they think the league has over me. I deal with them all in the same manner.

The next day no one comes to see me in the morning, or the afternoon. The odd meal is slid into the door but I see nobody for a good portion of the day. I prefer it to the guilt that eats me alive. The light flickers on in the room, I glance sideways expecting more pitiful classmates and freeze when I find myself faced with Kacchan. I jump up and rush to the glass to stand face to face with him. He isn't fazed of course and fixes me with a scowl.

"I came to see how pathetic you are. So weak a mind that you let villains control you."

He snaps,

"I already told you Kacchan. This is me, the me that you created. It's not my fault if you don't like your own creation."

I laugh a little at the thought, Kacchan looks a little baffled, the expression is so odd on his face that I can't stop my laughter, I double over and grab my stomach.

"You're fucking crazy."

"I know… It's hilarious…"

The laughter is almost hysterical now, it's cut short when a thought enters my head.

 _Get down._

I quickly drop to the floor as the back wall is blasted open, smoke drifts from the opening framing a woman. Her cloak billows behind her, she smirks.

"Guten Tag my little doll…"


	12. Chapter 12 - The Break Out

I gape at the woman proudly standing in front of me,

"Deku!"

The familiar voice causes me to jerk around, Uraraka and Iida stand either side of Kacchan, his fury is tangible as he lifts a hand and blasts a hole through the glass. The blast knocks me back, I grimace and pull myself back up.

"We won't let you have Deku!"

The three stand in front of me defensively, my eyes widen. How can they turn their back to me even though I'd attacked them before. It's than I notice the floor is several meters below me, I let out a surprised shout.

"Sorry about this Deku,"

Of course… There's no way they would trust me like that. I can't help but grin, it's a clever insurance plan. I turn my eyes back to the woman, I don't know whether I can trust her. From what I've learned these past months of being a villain, you don't trust anyone. She tilts her head back and laughs,

"Ahh, what do we have here? Little dolls to play wi-"

She quickly jumps to the side avoiding a blast by Kacchan,

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Your damn yapping is pissing me off already…"

Kacchan screams as her, she giggles.

"Oh~ This one is interesting…"

I turn my attention from the fight and glance to the nearest wall, if I get close enough… I push to the side as much as I can trying to shift my weight to the side, if I can get even the smallest bit of momentum I ca-

I crash to the ground suddenly, I groan as I sit up. Damn how much do I have to get thrown around?! I turn my head to Uraraka annoyed, she's splayed on the floor and moans as she curls up to clutch her stomach.

"Ura-"

I catch myself about to shout and frown, why… Why do I care? Iida rushes over to her side, he than gasps. I blink surprised as he starts to shrink, Kacchan lets out a roar as he starts to shrink as well. I chuckle amused, as he stomps on the ground with fury.

"Ahh, this is getting boring now. Let's go Izu-kun. Shigaraki is waiting for you."

A warp gate swirls into the room, I than decide I can trust her. I step forward and go to head into the gate before being stopped by a shout,

"As if I'd let you!"

Uraraka springs at the woman, she smirks her hand flying to her belt. As her hand swings round to attack I grab it without thinking. Uraraka stops in her surprise,

"What do you think your doing touching me?"

"We're done here."

She stares at me for a few moments before smiling, she yanks her hand from mine and waves as she walks into the portal. I turn to follow,

"Deku! Wait… Don't go…"

Uraraka calls after me, I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm not your ally. I'm your enemy Uraraka-san. You better start treating me as such or you'll get hurt."

I say over my shoulder and walk through the portal.

The familiar scent of booze fills the room as I step in, I immediately turn to Shigaraki.

"I don't appreciate being used a publicity stunt Shigaraki. I know you only waited until now to get me to further stain UA's reputation."

I snap, the warp gate could have gotten me at any time.

"Huuh? But I thought that's what you wanted. Besides it worked well."

He nods towards the TV, my frown deepens when I see my face displayed on the screen.

"First year, Izuku Midoriya, partook in the incident that resulted in severe injury of teacher Aizawa shoto and minor injuries of 5 students from the class 1A. There's is suspicion that he is part of the organisation "The League of Villains"..."

I let out a sigh, all that just to get some measly publicity. My eyes flick to the woman, I'm able to better study her now, I hadn't realised that she'd been wearing a mask in the dimly lit cell. It shines golden and bears fangs, she'd had it pulled down during the whole fight. She grins,

"I am Irina Von Teskalorius, you may refer to me as Hime-Sama or simply Master. My quirk is Oversize, I can control the size of any object that I look at."

That kind of quirk would certainly be useful in a battle, not only can you shrink the enemies, you can also enlarge your allies. Both good for the offense and defense. I turn to Shigaraki again,

"So? What do you plan to do next? Your monster was ineffective against All Might."

Irina glares at me, if looks could kill I'd be way dead by now.

"We'll need more allies before attacking again. I've got a few people in mind. Just leave it to me. In the meantime Sensei wants to speak to you."

I perk up at this, If All for One wants to see me than it must be something important. I turn from Shigaraki and leave the room. I'll never like that creep… He just does whatever he wants. It pisses me off, at least Irina provided some great entertainment. I bite my lip to hold back the laugh at Kacchan's tiny angry form. The laugh falls dead in my chest as I approach All for One's door. It swings open at my presence.

"Ah Deku. You're later than expected."

He turns to face me, I still get creeped out by his face…

"Shigaraki decided to use me as a publicity stunt… Going off on his own again.

All for One lets out an annoyed huff of air, it sounds more like a menacing growl… I shudder.

"Yes he is reckless like that… Which is exactly why I'm replacing him with you as my successor…"

I jolt shocked, my eyes widening…

"Y-You can't mean…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Suiting Up

"W-What…"

My voice falters as I step back unsure. Sure I wanted to get revenge… But did I really want to take over and really hurt people. I feel torn in half, the ecstasy of fighting people and seeing how pathetically they fight back... But the guilt of seeing the hurt and fear on others faces.

"You look unsure. Why?"

I startle and raise my head up,

"Do I need to remind you of why you came here? All Might destroyed everything you had worked so hard for… That boy caused you so much pain. Are you willing to let them get away with it? Look at where you were left by yourself. Locked up in a room whilst they spew kind words at you. Do you want that? You're way past the line of normal society today."

My breath catches in my throat, I stare down at my trembling hand. All for One let's out an annoyed sigh.

"If you hesitate this much than we have no need of you."

"W-Wait!"

I can't be tossed out… I need to belong somewhere… I need… I need to accept his offer. Why do I care about others when they so easily disposed of me?

"I'll do it."

"Good. It won't be long now until I depart from this world. The preliminary stage is being set. I will transfer all of my powers to you. Though I warn you. You may die. You may be unworthy of the power. Very few can even handle being given one quirk and become mindless monsters like you saw at USJ. They become Nomu's. There is every possibility that this could happen to you. Know these risks and prepare yourself boy."

His words sends fear rushing through my hea-

 _I will risk anything… Kill anyone… To get what I want…_

The thought lodges in my brain, plain and simple. Overpowering. I shake my head, what was I thinking about before. Feeling guilty? That's laughable… After all… I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Those UA students are no exception.

The next few days pass in a blur of schemes and general hanging about and waiting. I tend to avoid Irina and her overbearing personality, Shigaraki is too intense to talk to and Kurogiri (I finally found out the Warp Gates name) doesn't talk that much. Furthermore Aida is nowhere to be seen either, I haven't asked about it but I have been wondering... I sigh and peer out of the window from the ledge I'm perched on, I can't help thinking of the laughs and fun we had during the fitness test… Uraraka's laugh… I shake my head. I need to start thinking straight, to keep my mind on the end goal. I keep getting distracted, I suddenly hear screaming from one of the rooms and jump up startled. My eyes flick to the doorway, I carefully pad forward and peek out seeing only the light of the main bar room. The screams continue, they're oddly familiar… I walk forward cautiously and peer round the door, my eyes land on the TV turned up way too loud, but more noticeably my eyes land on Kacchan. I blink confused as he stands on a winner podium chained to a wooden block with a muzzle like strap covering his face.

"Look at that anger… He would be so fun to toy with~ Ah Izu-Kun, he's your childhood friend right?"

"Y-Yeah… Well he used to be…"

Irina fixes me with a glare that could kill

"H-Hime-Sama…"

I hastily add, she smirks looking pleased with herself. I can only wonder what she would do if she got angry. She perches on a bar stool with her legs crossed, one elbow lent on the counter of the bar, she traces the rim of her cup with her black gloved finger. Even without her villain gear she holds an air of elegance in the room, clothed in a brown mini skirt and a black tank top. A silver belt glints at her waist, and her black combat boots swing up and down slowly. Beside her a black coat is draped on a nearby stool. She suddenly looks at me disapprovingly,

"Do you ever wear anything else? Besides what is your villain costume anyway?"

I glance down suddenly self conscious, I had yet to design villain gear and worse only a black top and jeans. Since I ran away from home it's not like i've had much chance to buy anything else. Her face suddenly cracks into a grin

"Well no matter~ I have just the thing!"

She leaps up and fixes me with a predatory glance, I know there's no use in escaping…

A few minutes later I stand in front of a cracked mirror looking myself up and down. For some reason, which I won't even begin to question, Irina had an outfit that fits me exactly. I have to admit it does look good. I wear a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to ¾ length, a very dark green waistcoat and smart black trousers and shoes which are surprisingly easy to move about it. I flex my hands looking at my black gloves thoughtfully, this whole outfit feels right. It feels like me.

"Ahh my little doll looks perfect… It's always more fun to have a pretty doll than one wearing such ugly things. Don't displease me like that again Izu-Kun…"

I gulp

"Y-Yes Hime-Sama…"

I flush embarrassed, if it weren't for her quirk there's no way I'd let her treat me like this. But what choice do I have? A rumble suddenly goes through the building, I stumble and have to hold my hands out to keep myself from falling,

"What the hell?"

Irina mutters annoyed, In the blink of an eye we find ourselves back in the bar, I thank my lucky stars that I'd changed quick enough. Shigaraki fumes in the corner of the room

"We're activating the Nomu's."

He declares, I stare grimly at him knowing that trouble is brewing ahead.


	14. Chapter 14 - Tension

The tension in the room is tangible as we all stare at Shigaraki with bated breath.

"H-Hey calm down. We shouldn't act rashly."

I stutter trying to calm him down, he sits seething, lifting his hand to scratch his neck. He does this whenever he's frustrated,

"Tomorrow. We'll upstage Stain."

He mutters obviously annoyed at us, I frown confused. Stain? As in Hero Killer Stain? I can't think of any reasons Shigaraki would want to take on another villain. The tv buzzes quietly in the background, a word suddenly catches my attention.

"- Tensei Iida is now hospitalized and will retire from hero work. This tragedy is the work of Hero Killer Stain,"

My eyes widen, Iida's brother… Pity rushes through me, he must be distraught… I shake my head, I can't pity the enemy. That will only make things harder.

"Is this over some petty argument? Because I want no part of it."

Irina looks down on Shigaraki with a hand on her hips,

"We don't need you right now anyway. Deku is who I need."

I blink taken aback,

"Me?"

He nods slightly and doesn't explain any further, I'm confused but I have no choice but to along with it. I'm a little glad to have a proper outfit now… Even if it was for Irina's amusement. Shigaraki suddenly looks at me with a gaze full of fire, so hating and seething that I back step as if I had been hit. Have I done something to piss him off?! I gulp nervously but he drops his gaze again.

The most of the next day is spent preparing the Nomus, we plan to take 6 of them with us and release them in various parts of the city. I feel a bit sick as I walk along the aisles of grotesque monsters, I shudder at the thought that they used to be human. Villains truly do know no bounds… Even so I do have to admit that even All Might struggled to taken then head on, chaos would be an easy feat with even a few of them. A pain suddenly washes through my head, I press my palm to my head and grimace. I'd been having headaches frequently for a while now, I think nothing of it and push on to finish in time. At the end of it I'm aching, I groan and stretch my arm trying to work out the pain. I stop mid stretch as I hear voices from the end of the room heading my way. Curious I duck behind a tank and listen.

"Your doing well. Keep working on him, Aida."

I frown, Aida… It's familiar. Where have I heard that name before… Pain suddenly shoots through my head, I crumple to the floor and grab my head. I feel my consciousness leaking away as the fire spreads throughout my brain,

"Tch, what a pain."

"Just Fix it Aida. We'll get rid of him soon anyway. Stain can be useful for one thing at least."

Damn… Shigaraki…!

There's a painful buzz in my head as I wake, I keep my eyes shut for a few moments as I try to work up the strength to get up. I eventually crack open ny lids and sit, I put a hand on my forehead and grimace. The hell happened? I was working with the Nomus… Than… Someone… Someone… I let out a frustrated sigh. It's no good, I can't remember at all. I shake it off and get up, I glance around the dark room that I'd claimed as my bed. I usually don't come here. It's depressing as hell. Villains don't exactly have access to luxury. I swing open the door and almost jump out of my skin, Shigaraki stands right outside. Nothing like a guy covered in severed hands in the morning to wake you up.

"Jeez don't stand there like that."

I mutter irritated.

"We're leaving. Now."

I'm taken aback but nod, he's the boss after all. The wind slaps my cheeks as I step from Kurogiri onto a rooftop, I have a great view of the city from here. The Nomus will be released soon, Shigaraki will observe from the other side of the city and I from here. I squint as I peer towards the central plaza trying to glimpse any Nomus. I see a few bright lights go off but see very little action. It's actually really boring, I crouch down and sit with my chin on my hand. A helicopter hovers overhead, luckily it doesn't spot me. A light much closer catches my attention, I stand intrigued. It's a few rooftops over probably in an alley of some kind, I push off with my foot on the edge of the building and stumble a little as land on the next. I hop over to the next and peer down into the darkened alley, my eyes widen. Iida is sprawled on the floor with his hero gear, a man hovers over him with a knife. His mouth is moving but I can't see what he's saying. I'm torn as I watch Iida fume, should I help? Should I not? It would be one less hero to worry about…

"Iida-Kun!"

Oh, a third party. Uraraka stands poised to attack, the man stands and laughs a booming laugh that even I can hear. He moves in a flash, Uraraka shouts out in pain. She suddenly collapses to the floor, I frown as I watch the two lay perfectly still. Huh, must be the guys quirk. The man smirks as he stands over Uraraka and lifts his knife, Uraraka squeezes her eyes shut trembling. In a moment I find myself in the air. Huh… Why? What's going on? I wasn't planning on helping. As expected the guy manages to dodge as I barrel towards him. He huffs a little as he tilts his head curiously.

"So who's this now?"

Ah, I recognise him now. Hero Killer Stain, aka, the guy who hospitalized Iida'a brother. A hero looking for revenge, how laughable. Maybe this guy has the right idea,

"D-Deku?!"

Uraraka looks up at me with eyes full of hope, I turn and smile cruelly at her.

"I'm only doing this because I want to take you down myself."

Her eyes widen with fear, I let out a soft laugh as I turn back to Stain. It's better for her to see me as a villain, least she'll fight back if i ever do have to attack her.

"Oi. These two are mine. So how's this gonna play out?"

Stain stares at me curiously and than chuckles,

"Deku huh? You must be one of Shigaraki's. I don't agree with his ideals at all. Now he's poking his nose in my business. I think I'll send him a little message. With your dead body!"

He charges at me. I sigh, what a pain. I'm meant to be looking out for the Nomus as well. I'll just get this over with quickly.

\- Hello Haru here! -

I decided to spice up the story a little bit! Things are getting interesting now~ With the rising tension between Deku and Shigaraki I wonder how things will turn out!

Let me know your guesses!

Please also leave any feedback, I'll be sure to read them and take them on board to make the story even better!


	15. Chapter 15 - Rage

I quickly duck out of the way, narrowly missing his blade. I need to find out he activates his paralysing quirk, I havn't already collapsed so it's likely that he needs to have contact with me. Or perhaps there is a maximum number of people he can paralyse? He stands watching me, analysing ne in the same way. I have a slight advantage knowing what his quirk is, he has no idea what mine is. A smile creeps over my lips and I hold up my gloved hand, he braces himself for whatever I might attack him with. I giggle, there's not many far range attacks I have. Just making him sweat is amusing. He grits his teeth annoyed, in a flash he's gone. I can barely track his figure as he runs along the wall, he's going too fast for me to dodge completely… He'll end up giving me a small scrat-

"Midoriya! Don't let him cut you! Consuming lood activates his quirk!"

My eyes widen, but there's no stopping it. I dive to the right and feel the sharp sting of his knife on my cheek. I roll as I impact the floor and than immediatly push off again thrusting my fist into the side of the building. Green sparks snake up it's side, the bricks crack under the light. The floor shakes as the wall collapses, something collides with my shoulder. I cry out and duck my head down to protect myself. I cough as dust swirls into my lungs, I have to squint to peer through the dust. My ears ring as my vision blurs, I force myself to my feet gritting my teeth to stop myself groaning. My shoulder burns but luckily my arm isnt broken, I glance backwards at Iida and Uraraka. I balk as I find them shielded by a dome of ice, I let out a sigh. This is the one thing I didn't need. My eyes scan the dust until I find Todoroki heading straight for me, I stumble backwards barely missing his ice. My eyes quickly turn to the opposite direction as Stain lunges at me, I swing my fist colliding with his stomach. He quickly jumps back not fazed, he smirks. My body suddenly weighs a ton, my knees buckle. I slam down on the floor, a rock digging into my already agonising shoulder.

"Todoroki-Kun!"

"Todoroki, don't let him cut you."

He stands over me and than glances over at stain. His arm bursts into flames,

"The pro heroes are coming. I'll protect you until than."

He reassures Uraraka, I stare up curiously. I haven't seen his fireside yet. He usually only uses ice. Stain looks annoyed,

"We'll just have to finish this up before they come."

He charges at Todoroki who quickly counters with a huge gust of flames. It'll be difficult for Stain to come close, I wince at the heat singing my face, it seems Todoroki can't control his heat well… He also won't leave me unattended and risk me attacking. Smart. Whilst he's distracted I focus my efforts on trying to move. It's a frustrating task, I hate feeling so helpless. Movement above the alleyway catches my eyes, I freeze as I see Shigaraki staring down at me. He lifts his arm and removes his mask, he smiles a crazed smile. A girl stands next to him, her face blank and emotionless. A jolt suddenly goes through me. The reason I passed out! I can remember! They've been messing with my memories… But why…

 _Shigaraki will be the successor, scum like you don't deserve the honour. With you out of the way, Shigaraki will regain his rightful place_.

The words pop into my head as if they were my own fights, I grit my teeth. That bastard! He must have overheard our conversation and now wants to get rid of me. My mind reels trying to think of a way out of this, everyone is suddenly an enemy. The heroes see me as a criminal and the villains are trying to kill me. Where the hell in this world do I belong? I squeeze my eyes shut fighting the rising frenzy in my chest. The weight on top of me disappears all at once. A strange sort of calm washes over me, the calm before a storm. The storm rages in my eyes just begging to be released. I stand slowly, green lightning slithers over my arm as I stumble slightly. I lift my head and fix my gaze forward. If I don't release my rage I'll explode. God help those around me.

~ Haru here! ~

We'll finally get to see the true depth of Deku's power as well as revealing Shigaraki's plot! With no one left to turn to how will Deku face what lies ahead?!


	16. Chapter 16 - The Restart

A scream tears from my throat like a roaring beast, pure rage flying off my body like a lightning storm. Nothing stands in my way. I hate everything, the whole world is rotten to the core, every person is out to stab you in the back. The only thing I can think about is Shigaraki's hand, his assurance that I could have power… I fully trusted him… I can't trust anything… I can feel everyone's words like hands on my throat strangling me,

"I'm so sorry Izuku…"

"Why don't you jump off the rooftop?"

"You can't save anyone without power."

"Be realistic."

I grab my head, I can't take this. I'm going to explode… Another scream rips out of my throat, I have to get it all out… All of these feelings eating me alive inside. I'm oblivious to the utter chaos all around me, the buildings have crumbled, I stand in a crater at least 8 feet deep and wide. Todoroki huddles behind a wall of ice that he has to keep regenerating as shatters under my powers. All I can see is a raging red, I can't stop this suffocating inferno. I'll be consumed in a whirlwind of lightning and destruction. I can hear muffled voices, they all turn into taunts,

"Haah? Deku?! No way!"

"As if he could be a hero!"

"So pathetic!"

"You'll be called Deku! Cos you're useless!"

"DEKU!"

A voice pierces into my delirium, my eyes fix on Uraraka's face. She grimaces as she pushes through the cyclone of snaking lightning. She stumbles and tips forward grabbing the floor to not be blown away,

"THIS ISN'T YOU DEKU!"

She shouts desperate, a hot tear rolls down my cheek, my mouth opens forming a pained and surprised "o"

"This is me… I'm so useless… I only destroy things…"

Something flashes in her eyes, she gets determined and painstakingly pushes herself to her feet. I watch her slowly place one foot in front of the other, I worry about hurting her and try to reign in my power. Fear shoots through me as I realise I have no control at all, a jolt of electricity pulses through my body, like a shockwave the lightning flares up. I reel with the pain, I can feel the edges of my fingers turn numb as the sparks bite at my hands. I can't stop! I-I I'll kill everyone! I shout out as loud as I can to muster the strength to pull back the destructive force, it's like it has a will of its own. It aches to destroy and consume the world around it. The edges of my waistcoat start to fray as the sparks eat at the edges, I cry out as searing pain shoots up my leg. Suddenly I'm enveloped by warmth, I freeze. The arms around me squeeze tighter

"Please… Deku…"

I feel all my energy drain in an instant, there's no way I could hurt her… Even standing becomes impossible, I top forward and fall to my knees. Uraraka still clings tightly. My eyes widen as I take in the disaster zone that I've caused. The three buildings surrounding us are completely obliterated, Stain, Shigaraki and Aida are also nowhere to be seen. Iida and Todoroki crouch warily, their eyes filled with fear.

"Uraraka… Let go of him. He could attack at any moment."

Iida quickly barks the order at her, his words are surprisingly painful. It was only for a short time but we were friends… Uraraka slowly releases me and turns to stand between me and them. She fixes them with a glare

"He wouldn't hurt us."

She says firmly. Iida is baffled as she stands determined. A laugh suddenly fills the air,

"Isn't this precious?"

My eyes fly around to find Irina clothed in her cloak that billows behind her in the wind. Her smile is wide as she laughs,

"My little doll is so interesting… Too bad that Shigaraki is so boring… Izu-Kun, let's go off by ourselves… We can take down All Might by ourselves."

I have so little energy, it's taking everything I have just to stay upright. Uraraka spins around and tries to dart towards me but gets held back by Iida. I close my eyes and let out a breath,

"I told you before Uraraka-San. We're on different sides… Stop helping me."

Irina giggles and walks up to me, her combat boots crunching on the crumbling bricks under her feet. She places a hand on my shoulder and stares thoughtfully at Uraraka for a few moments before speaking again,

"Let's go Izu-Kun,"

Dizziness swims in my head as the world starts to grow. It's barely a moments before the world shakes and shudders horribly. Light flashes on and off as something blocks the light. There's too many sounds to describe as my body is thrown in all sorts of directions. It's a while before everything stills, the glass beneath my hand is cold as I stare up. I always wondered why Irina carried canisters at her waist, it makes perfect sense now. Light floods into my eyes and the world is suddenly turned upside down. I fall onto something soft, I blink trying to adjust. Irina smirks as she peers down at me from her hand,

"Your so cute when you're tiny Izu-Kun. Definitely my favourite doll."

Her voice is loud and booming, I wince. In a dizzying moment I find myself laying back on a couch. I close my eyes and rest my head as all the pain I hadn't been able to feel due to adrenaline rushes over my body. I cringe and grab my shoulder as a hot and fiery pain shoot through it. I let out shuddering breaths to stop myself crying out. Irina sits for a few moments with a disturbing smile on her face before standing and leaving the room. Recovery Girl would sure be useful at a time like this… Irina shoves a brown bottle in my face.

"This'll get rid of the pain."

My hands shake horribly as I try to grab the bottle, I can't get a grip on the lid. Frustration washes through me and I groan. Irina grabs the bottle and easily twists the lid off, she shoves the bottleneck to my lips. The liquid is smooth and cold going down my throat. The drowsiness is almost instant, I can't keep myself up anymore. The back of my head thumps against the armrest as I succumb to a merciful sleep.

For so many nights since I'd come to the league I'd had continuous nightmares. Most of them featured Kacchan or All Might, a lot of them where I had completely turned into a monster. But tonight, everything is blissfully warm. A comforting light embracing me and destroying all my fears and doubts. I wake to a warm feeling on my face and almost believe that I'm still dreaming. When I open my eyes the warm sun is blinding, but it feels so good that I just lay there for a few moments enjoying the sun. I stretch my arm gingerly and wince, my shoulder is still amazingly sore, but I can at least move it. I should have enough time to heal before I have to fight again. To think I used to have a normal life… Where everyday would be the same and I wouldn't have to worry about being attacked from all directions. I kind of miss it… I lift my hand grabbing at the light as if it were some phantom mirage of my old life, to my surprise I find my tattered and dissolved gloves replaced with new ones. In fact my whole outfit is new and fresh. I grimace, I don't even want to know. I sigh and push myself up, my eyes scan the room. It looks like a very expensive american apartment. All the furniture is new and modern, the bed is curved and made of see through material. I had an inkling that Irina might be rich but this is a bit overboard.

I find the door and step out into the hallway, I can hear voices from the end of the hall. I step forward curiously and peek from behind the door frame. There's an interesting array of people, closest to the door a man stands in a full purple jumpsuit with white patches to see out of. Next to him a tall man with a wild head of dark hair, the bottom half of his face is scarred awfully and seems to be almost stapled to his face. I wonder what happened to him… A small girl steps out from behind the man, her hair is tied in two messy buns with strands poking out from all directions. She grins with pleasure and he cheeks are slightly blushed, her canines seem to be slightly sharpened giving her an almost vampiric appearance. Irina stands with her back to me. I hesitate a few moments before stepping out, I'm shorter than most of them and must have an unassuming appearance. Still I keep my back straight and look straight ahead with an air of confidence, I may not look the part but I can be dangerous if I want to be. In a room full of villains, the most menacing looking usually get the most respect.

"Ahhh! Izu-Kun! You looked so amazing all beat up… Ahh I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

She throws her arms around my shoulders, I stand bewildered,

"I'm Himiko Toga, Izu-Kun, don't forget it okay!"

I catch an annoyed glare from Irina as Toga sends a small smirk in her direction before backstepping and skipping to her spot in the room.

"So now what?"

The taller guy speaks, his tone is totally uninterested. He turns his gaze to me expectantly, I find everyone in the room doing the same.

"W-What?"

Why am I suddenly in charge?

"Your the most suitable to do all the your the elected leader."

Irina sits looking smug against a counter, I mull over this. I'm not sure who these people are or why they want to follow me… But I have a responsibility to fight back against Shigaraki and All Might. The battle field has gained another player. Our team is too small to do much damage though… My mind flicks over all the potential villains and heroes that I know… Whose quirk would be most useful…? In an instant I know who we need.

"UA will be holding a training camp soon. There's an important piece we need on our side."

Haru here!

If you're wondering who Aida is, skip back to chapter 3 ish, she's the communication method of the league. Her supposed quirk is thought propagation i.e the ability to put thoughts in someones head.

I had to throw a little bit of my ship in there hehe... So next chapter the new group of villains break into UA yet again... But who could they be targeting?


	17. Chapter 17 - The Training Camp

Before I get into this chapter I just wanna say I have my own opinions about the traitor and so will be using my theories in this fanfic~ Enjoy 

I drag my hand through my hair frustrated, I've got less than a week to come up with a plan to pull this off. There's so many things that can go wrong if we go forward with extracting the student… That's not even considering Shigaraki. He could be making his own move, or even be planning to ambush me there. Getting the power of All for One is essential if I'm to put an end to All Might. Aida is also another problem, her quirk seems to be a powerful "suggestion". If plausible enough the suggestion can take deep root in your brain. She can alter your memories as well as compel you to do something that you don't want to. Even now I feel compelled to destroy… The power felt amazing. The thing that worries me the most is whether or not that feeling is Aida or me. I can slowly feel myself slipping away, will All for One's power steal away my sanity as well? I put my hand to my forehead and grimace. All this thinking is giving me a headache. Downstairs I hear Toga's shrill voice as shr and Irina argue, I smile wryly. It's a bit difficult to believe that these people have sided with me, apparently they were followers of Stain and decided to follow me after I defeated him. I'm not so fond of Toga… She's too much alike Irina, the pair of then are quite a handful to deal with. I do have to admit that they are quite useful. With Toga's quirk it would be easy to infiltrate the school, thinking through my classmates Hagakure would be the best to disguise her as. Irina can extract her easily, Toga would than be in charge of signalling the best time to attack. Preferably when Kacchan and Todoroki are out of the way, I glance down at my paper and circle Aizawa's name as well. His quirk is the most troubling. He'll need to he distracted whilst the extraction occurs, I'm not sure who to send to counter him. Irina is out, Dabi as well who I'll have set the forest on fire in order to separate everyone. That leaves me, Toga and Twice. It's likely that Aizawa would want to detain me again, still under the impression that I'm being controlled by the villain. I ponder this, I wonder how trusting I could get them to be. The cogs in my head turn, if I could use a hostage situation and be convincing enough… I could distract them long enough for Irina to come and get us. Toga would have to be the one to hold me captive, since Aizawa would block any quirk used to threaten me, a good old knife to the throat would have to do. The plan is kinda crazy but it could work. I could also use Twice to my advantage as well, convince them that he was pretending to be me. I tap my pen on my lips and smile, it's a long shot and there are a lot of holes in the plan, but I would only have to hold out long enough for Irina to come get us. The main problems would be Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki who have seen my abilities. If they had been allowed to report to the police and teachers my whole plan would fall apart, but thanks to Shigaraki's impulsiveness he's left me a loophole. He'd had Aida make Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki believe that him and a Nomu caused the damage. I know Aida's power to fall apart if triggered by a stimulus. She'd managed to erase her existence from my mind, but after seeing her I could remember meeting her again. Similarly Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki could recover those memories if they see me or my powers so they need to be out of the way for this plan to work. For the last week the news has been focused on the league and how dangerous they have become. I'm glad Shigaraki is so full of himself. The plan is set, now to convince the others.

There's a silence in the room as I finish explaining the plan, I stand my ground confident in my plan and don't break the silence. I can practically see the wheels turning in each of their heads as they mull through the idea. It's a simple plan, but should waste enough time. After all the heroes can't risk an innocent getting hurt. A smile spreads over Toga's lips

"I get to see Izu-Kun all beat up and bloody again, I'm all for it~"

I grimace a little, roughing me up would certainly increase the believability of me being held hostage. It would be good to get a uniform to my junior school and wear that, give the illusion that I've been held captive the whole time, that I wasn't even present at USJ. They're not aware of Twice's abilities so we can swing it that someone else was making the illusion and that my quirk is actually his. That would leave me appearing quirkless again and make me even more an effective hostage. Irina suddenly laughs,

"Beat up and hold our boss hostage huh? Sounds like fun~ More dolls are always welcome,"

Dabi shrugs, he's a man of little words.

"You know my clones aren't that strong right? He wouldn't be very helpful when it comes to fighting. And he would have his own autonomy! What if he screws up the plan!"

"That's the point. At this point in time we're looking to avoid conflict. In and out without actually engaging anyone in a direct fight. We need everyone in order to stand against All Might, including the target. And I'm not worried about him disobeying. If he has the same level as intelligence as me he will follow the plan."

"So everyone is fine except you?"

Dabi speaks for the first time to add the discussion,

"Well it's not like I have to have major injuries or anything, just be roughed up."

He narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything, clearly seeing a problem with it.

"Do you have a back up plan? And what about that Shigaraki guy?"

"I'll think of something, as for Shigaraki…"

I trail off, my forehead creasing as I think. He's definitely a wild card, but he's weak at the moment. He won't have the support of All for One and is unlikely to gain enough help to launch another attack, the only person he would have to rely on would be Aida and kurogiri… It's an unknown but I have to take the risk.

"I'm banking on him being too unorganised to plan anything. If he does happen to show up we evacuate immediately."

He's too laid back to do anything about it, I've already got the most important people on my side. I turn to Irina,

"Do you reckon you can get ahold of a Aldera Junior High uniform?"

She puts her hand on her hip and flashes me a displeasing smile,

"Just who do you think I am?"

I grin, now to carry out the plan without a hitch.

The first stage is getting Hagakure out of the picture. This proves to be difficult, I mean why would it be easy tracking an invisible girl. Luckily she usually wears her uniform and so can be spotted if we are vigilant. Shrinking her is not an option, we'd likely lose her if she were to take her uniform off, so we have to resort to good old grabbing and bagging. Her home isn't too far from UA, we track her for a few nights just to check what time she normally goes home before deciding to strike. I crouch low on the rooftop above an alley where Dabi is lying in wait, my job is to signal when Hagakure is about to walk past the alley so we can snatch her. There's a fire exit ladder down the side of the alley. She usually walks past here at 8pm, on cue I can see her skirt and shirt come into view. I use a stick to tap three times on the ladder, I watch as Dabi shuffles to the edge of the wall and waits. Hagakure's footsteps sound and Dabi lunges quickly wrapping a hand around where her mouth is likely to be and slinking quickly back into the alley. There's a small sound of a scuffle and a muffled scream, quiet enough to not be heard by anyone on the street. I scan the street quickly to check we were not spotted, to my relief the street is empty. At the other end of the alley Irina pulls up in a black car, still much more expensive looking than I wanted it but it'll have to do. Dabi scoops up Hagakure tucking an arm under her legs and places her in the back seat of the car. I shuffle to the edge of the rooftop and push off, using my momentum to clamber quickly down the ladder and slide into front seat of the car with Dabi. Irina speeds off, the first stage has gone on without a hitch. We'll let Hagakure go once we have what we need. She won't be much help, aside from providing a little blood for Toga. I pull up the hood on my hoodie and keep my head low, my face is quite recognisable now. There's newspaper articles about me all over the place.

The next day Toga goes to school in place of Hagakure, there's a classroom on the second floor that's close enough to the wall for Toga to throw a note tied to a rock. UA has changed location last minute, Toga was lucky enough to overhear Aizawa discussing the location with the coach driver. Toga is to stay on the bus as we all head to the location early and find a secure place to hold up until Toga reports. We choose a place a ways away from the cabin the students will stay in, far enough to ensure we won't be found. I decide to stay in an Aldera uniform the whole time to try and mess it up a bit more. It's another day before Toga finally comes to advise on the attack time. The students would be carrying out a test of courage in pairs, it seems luck is on our side as Kacchan and Todoroki get paired up. We plan to show up a few minutes after they head into the forest. I end up asking Dabi to tuffle me up, I grimace a little as I stand there and tense waiting for the blow. For a moment I see myself as my younger self as Kacchan raises his hand to strike me. I clench my fists as they tremble slightly, I'm not that weak anymore… I'm no-

My ears ring as I stumble backwards, pain blossoms across my jaw. I'd completely forgot to brace for the blow.

"Sorry… You okay?"

I rub the side of my face and nod, I push myself back up.

"Again."

By the end of it I'm an absolute state. It's a little difficult to stand up, acting pained should be easy. My whole body aches, my bangs are singed and my clothes are torn and muddy. I really do the look part. Toga comes skipping through the trees no longer disguised as Hagakure, she grins widely seeing me so beat up.

"Ahh Izu-Kun! You really do look best all beaten and bruised!"

"Let's just get this started."

I mutter. Twice nods and makes a clone, I'd had him take measurements of me in my villain outfit. Toga grins happily clearly enjoying herself, she pulls out a knife toying with it for a few moments before standing behind me and wrapping an arm around my throat. We're almost the same height so she doesn't have much trouble, we shuffle forward through the trees, I let out a breath and grab her arm as if trying to stop her choking me. Almost automatically she tightens her grip, my clone follows close behind. He'd had the plan explained to him, so hopefully he follows along. All eyes swivel to us, confusion swirls through the crowd. The 2 teachers present step forward in front of the students to protect them but stay still. I grimace and try to tug at Toga's arm, Aizawa steps forward, Toga smirks and presses something cold to my neck.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't move if I were you Aizawa Sensei~ We don't want anyone to get hurt right~?"

She presses the knife harder, I suck in a sharp breath as I feel warmth trickle slowly down onto my shirt. She's having way too much fun with this. My clone steps forward and places a gloved finger under my chin smirking,

"We came to show you our play thing."

I'm surprised, but glad, that he plays along perfectly. Aizawa's gaze narrows,

"Isn't that Deku…?"

A murmur goes through the crowd of students as they take in the situation,

"The forest!"

They point behind us, probably at the smoking fire Dabi has started.

"Who are you people? What do you want? Let the civilian go."

Aizawa demands hotly, he's falling for it… Thank god. His eyes scan my uniform and his eyes widen a little,

The fake Deku swirls around his smirk growing wider.

"Have you realised yet? For 11 whole months no one came to save this poor kid, and you call yourself heroes."

He chuckles amused,

"This kid though, he's something else. Kept hope the whole time. Thought All Might would come to save him. Hah, you should've seen his face when he saw himself reported as a Villain and All Might made that speech about bringing him to justice."

Horror sweeps through the crowd, and the students murmur,

"Midoriya…"

"They're monsters…"

"Look at him… He's so beat up.

Aizawa trembles infuriated,

"Midoriya… I'm sorry you had to endure that. We can reach you now. We'll definitely save you."

I open my eyes to meet his gaze, I tremble with rage myself. Tch, heroes think they're so high and mighty. I force a pained expression, the trembling can be mistook for fear. We've only got another few minutes to hold up like this before Irina comes to get us. To my dismay my vision swirls, the pain is getting almost unbearable. I can't feel the hands grabbing at Toga's arms, just a few minutes… One of my arms droop down, Toga has to tighten to hold my slumping form. It's incredibly difficult to stand up, my clone suddenly steps forward, he must see my struggle. I peek through a slit in my eyes at him, he holds something in his hand, a small black console with a red button that he presses down. He holds up for Aizawa to see,

"Know what this is?"

He glances to Toga and nods, she suddenly let's go and I crash to the floor. She crouches down beside me as I push myself up with difficulty, she pulls me back so I'm practically resting against her and rests her hand on my throat.

Aizawa has shuffled forward a foot, looking for any opportunity to rush and save me.

"This little thing is a detonator."

He waits for those words to sink in before continuing.

"We set it up just before you arrived here. If for some reason my finger is removed from this button… Boom~ Can't tell you where the bomb is though."

I have to admit, this clone is impressive. Not only did he come up with a back up plan, he plays the bad guy perfectly. A scream suddenly sounds from beside us, a blast of fire misses the clone by a hair's whisper. A figure crashes into me and Toga, I'm thrown backwards, Toga lands a little ways away from me. I grimace and grab my throbbing rib cage, damn today is not my day. I slowly open my eyes, than snap them open quickly. Kacchan kneels from landing and has frozen. His eyes widen as he takes in my battered form and old Junior High uniform, I can see the confusion on his face.

"Midoriya…"

I'm shocked into silence, I can't remember how long it's been since he said my name. My actual name.

"Damn brat. You better stay right there. Unless you want blood on your hands."

Kacchan's eyes swivel to the fake Deku, to the detonator in his hand, and than back to me. Rage and pity wash over his face. The pity on his face is sickening, how dare he pity me. I press onto my stomach harder, the pain keeping me from losing control of my anger. If I blow it now we're all screwed. Kacchan losing it would be a problem as well, I grit my teeth and mentally prepare myself.

"K-Kacchan… We should do as he says. He won't hesitate to h-hurt people…"

Kacchan simmers down a little, the words sting him. Good. Feel every bit of guilt that you should have felt from the start. I glance around to Toga, Irina should be here any second, we need to be as close as possible to make to make it easier for her to extract us. She stands and skips over to the clone murmuring in his ear, he keeps his eyes fixed on the teachers.

"We'll end this nice and peaceful. We'll take what we want and leave, else your students die. Got that. Get the kid."

I flinch as Toga grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet, I put on a limp as she guides us to the clone. So close now… So -

Than the worst happens. The one thing I had banked on not happening. I could curse myself for my stupidity. 

Hi Haru here~ I wonder what happened~! Also Deku's clone is really fun XD the fact that Twice's clones have their own free will is really interesting, double deku = double trouble! Deku's clone illustrates how evil Deku can really turn, but more of that in the future huhu~


	18. The word Snigger

This is just a little response to the review stating the word "Snigger" is racist.

The word Snigger is a verb and is in fact in the oxford english, the definition is as follows (taken from the oxford english dictionary):

"Definition of snigger - laugh in a half- suppressed, typically scornful way"

Please search this up if you have doubts. I would never use racial slang. Thanks for your time.


	19. Chapter 18 - Turmoil

**_Hi this is Haru! I had to take a short break as I'm currently on holiday at the beach!! This chapter is kinda short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long_**

"S-Shigaraki!!"

Shit! This is the worst case scenario! My mind reels trying to think of possibilities to get everyone out unscathed. There's a slight pause in the atmosphere as the three parties decide their next moves, Shigaraki isn't with Aida so that's less ris-

"Midoriya!!"

Someone crashes into me, I hiss as the person grabs me and we roll and crash to the floor. I jerk up, of course. Kacchan would be the first to act recklessly, next would be… Shigaraki charges at the clone. It's utter chaos, the clone unleashes his destructive power sending deep cracks through the floor.

"Midoriya…"

I swear if he calls me that one more time I'll punch him. This is literally the worst time to gain a conscience!

"Kurogiri, get us out of here now!"

Black smoke like substance engulfs us, my view goes black for a few moments, when I can see again I'm somewhere completely different… Me, my clone, Kacchan and Shigaraki are all standing on a roof. The wind whips through my hair, stinging a fresh cut on my cheek.

"DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!"

Kacchan blasts through the sky jetting towards my clone, he manages to dodge the blast. My eyes swerve to Shigaraki, his eyes are narrowed glancing between me and the clone that Kacchan attacks. I curse, why does everyone have to make everything so difficult!! I shove myself to my feet, keeping my eyes on Shigaraki. He's the main threat here… He looks super pissed as well. He seems to make up his mind and turns to stalk towards me, I face him grimly ready to take him on. At least I would have if Kacchan hadn't charged at him. Kurogiri reacts quickly and Kacchan disappears from sight. Down to three, the sky darkens.

"Deku, give it up now and maybe I won't kill you."

Shigaraki shouts, my gaze hardens. My clone stays silent as well, his poise mirroring mine.

"A clone takes less damage than the original to die right?"

He smirks, Kurogiri engulfs him. I grit my teeth as I brace myself, my clone lets out a shout. I startle and swirl round, Shigaraki grips him round the throat. He bursts into some strange kind of liquid, Shigaraki turns to me with a smug look.

"There you are Deku. Join your friend."

I lunge towards him only to crash into a wall. I shout out in frustration, shit! Now what! If Aida gets here… Shigaraki can make me do whatever he wants. I can't let that happen…

"Midoriya! They got you as well?"

Great! I stifle a groan, Kacchan is literally the last person I want to be locked in a room with… Right now I can only rely on Toga, Irina, Dabi and Twice to break me out… For the meantime I have to control my temper. There's no telling what could happen if we fight in here. I slump against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. Kacchan stands in the opposite corner of the room with a sickening pitious look on his face. I would rather his usual twisted smile or enraged snarl, I know how to react to those.

"Shit I'm no good at this okay, I was an asshole alright?! I'd take it back but what's the point now. Not like it would make a difference."

I let my head droop as the pit of anger inside me starts to boil, after all he did all he can muster is that weak as hell apology? I don't want his weak ass apology… I want him to feel as much as much despair as I have… To crush his dreams and let him wallow in his own misery, that's even if his monster of a self can even feel despair. I hardly doubt his ego would let him.

"Shut up Kacchan!! You don't understand anything… Just leave me alone…"

My hands ball into fists as I stare down at the floor, Shigaraki has made my own personal hell. When I get out of here I'll get All for One… And show that brat how power should really be used.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Threat

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter~! The story is really being stepping into high gear now !!**

It's a long while before we speak again, I sit seething whilst Kacchan sits having some kind of internal war.

"Is this where you were held captive the whole time…?"

I can't help it, I scoff.

"Wouldn't you love that Kacchan? Weak and useless Deku needs saving and behold here comes Kacchan to save the day!"

I snap, his eyes widen in surprise, some resolve inside me crumbled and I can't stop the torrent of emotions spilling from my mouth.

"It was all a lie Kacchan! You pushed and pushed and eventually you pushed me over the edge. I admired you so much as a kid… Wanted to be brave like you. Before I realised that true heroes only think of themselves. You turned hateful and spiteful AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!!"

I breathe in and out getting really riled up, everything is buzzing and aching I want to hurt him so bad… A crazed smile stretches over my lips.

"It's okay right?! I can return the favour!! I'll make you despair Kacchan, just wait! I guess you were right about me not becoming a hero! It's funny right!! I became a villain instead! And I got myself a quirk!! I'm better than you now right?! RIGHT!? I CAN SHOW YOU AND ALL MIGHT THAT I'M NOT WORTHLESS!!"

My vision pulses red as I hyperventilate, in an instant I find myself on my feet. Kacchan looks at a complete lost for words, his whole face is frozen in a horrified expression.

"T-There's no way… The Deku I knew… He would-"

I bark out a laugh,

"The Deku you knew?! Like hell you ever knew me!! You used me to make yourself feel stronger. And look at you know, it's working out great right!"

Ah god… I'm loving his expressions… I want to picture them and plant them on my wall… I want to see so many different faces that he can make… What would he look like if he were screaming… If he were begging for forgiveness?!

He sits stunned completely baffled as to how to react. I stumble a little as I approach him, I leer over him as I grin. I'm finally the one to stand over him!! I lean in close, my voice is low and threatening beside his ear.

"I'll make you pay for ruining my life Kacchan…"

He finally snaps out of it and reacts shoving me away so hard that I barely manage to stay standing. I can't help but giggle as Kacchan starts to get riled up, little explosions shoot of his hand. It's much more fun if he fights back…

"I'll fucking stop you than drag you kicking and screaming back to ua. They'll fucking set you straight!!"

He snarls, I bark out a harsh laugh,

"Ah! How self righteous Kacchan! You think I can be fixed?! That I'm being controlled or brainwashed?! This is all me Kacchan, and all you as well!"

I can feel the sparks dancing over my finger in response to my all consuming rage,

"I won't believe it Deku! You're still as useless as ever!! Weak as shit for letting this assholes use you like this!!"

Ahh… Now he's just pissing me off… How dare he call me useless… After all I've done, the power I've got now…

"I'M NOT USELESS!!!"

Just as I go to dart at Kacchan the door swings open. I swerve round to the door to face an amused Shigaraki,

"Damn Shigaraki!"

As I step forward he lifts a hand holding a small device.

"I wouldn't if I were you, If I press this that wall behind you will open releasing a Nomu. That'll be a problem even for you in such a tiny space."

I glare but stand my ground, Kacchan does the same.

"Get the boy Kurogiri."

Kacchan's mouth opens to shout, but he's gone in a swirl of black smoke before any sound can escape. I can feel myself trembling with anger, I want to punch something so bad. Wipe that smug smirk of Shigaraki's face.

"It seems master has taken a liking to you… Deku. When I first saw you I knew you'd be a useful pawn in my game, but of course you wanted more. I'll show master that I'm the only one worthy of inheriting All for One, and that I can overpower people like you."

My glare hardens, he's nothing more than a child who has been promised power. He speaks of bringing down heroes but plans to do so with petty attacks. Oh the things I could do with that power… And I will get a hold of it, no matter what parts of my mind he twists.

"One more thing, in case the Nomu isn't off putting enough."

I frown a little confused, what could be more off putting than a Nomu. I see a glint of amusement in Shigaraki's eyes and instantly dread. He presses a button next to the one that releases the Nomu, the wall where Kacchan had stood near raises. My eyes widen as I'm met with a surprising sight, Irina grins wickedly as she plays with a lock of brown hair. The figure in the chair is slumped and cringes when Irina's hand pulls her chin up. U-Uraraka-San? And Irina… Is there no one I can trust…

"Ahh you look so angry Izu-Kun. Sorry but I go where the fun is… And seeing you all twisted really does sound like fun… And I get a new doll to play with heh~"

She winks and beams in my direction. Ah… Shigaraki must have seen me with Stain, he's wrong in thinking I have a soft spot for her though. I couldn't care less if she dies, as long as I get what I want… Wait… No! Not Uraraka-Chan! I swore I'd protect her!

I gape, and shake my head vigorously. My gaze snaps to the door where Aida stands next to Shigaraki. I could almost laugh. They want to install a fail safe by making me want to protect Uraraka… I have to admit it's the least childish thing Shigaraki's done, he's stepping up his game. I smirk. Bring it on Shigaraki. No matter what you do… I'll fight it somehow and be the last one standing.


	21. Update! New Chapter and Racism Issues!

Hi everyone! Two small things to address

The first, I apologise for taking so long with this next chapter, I recently moved to uni so it's been a bit hectic!

Secondly, I am still receiving comments and threats of being reported for using the word "Snigger" I have already addressed this issue once, but apparently it needs to be addressed again. The word is NOT racist. It is an official word, it is in the Oxford English dictionary, it a way of describing a malicious and mischievous laugh. I will continue to use this word, if you are offended by it than please just dont read the story ^^;;

I do not support racism in any way, and I see nothing wrong in using a word that is a perfectly valid verb in the dictionary. Saying I can't use it because if you remove a letter is like saying I can't use the word itch cos if you add a letter it makes a swear word? It just doesn't make sense. Anyways I will continue to use the word, and as I've said before if this makes you uncomfortable than just dont read the story, a simple win win solution.


End file.
